


Отвратительный мир Сакусы Киёми

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Single work, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Всё об отвратительно-прекрасном мире Сакусы Киёми.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Много разговоров про волейбол без волейбола

Волейбольный мир удивительно большой и поразительно тесный. Последнее обнаруживалось внезапно, как только ты начинал представлять собой хоть что-то.  
Сакуса, всегда основательно берущийся за каждое новое дело в своей жизни, очень быстро ощутил всю необъятность и тесноту волейбола. Сотни команд, тысячи разных игроков, множество выездов. И — одни и те же фамилии и лица.   
В некоторых случаях буквально одни и те же.

Близнецов Мия он начал узнавать с четвёртого класса средней школы. Хотя по-настоящему Сакусу интересовали тогда не близнецы, а их старший товарищ Аран. Именно его Сакуса пристально высматривал на играх, считая своим потенциальным соперником наравне с Вакатоши и Кирю.  
Но когда их команды наконец-то договорились о товарищеских выездах, Аран уже перешёл в старшую школу.  
Сакуса узнал название — «Инаризаки» — и заранее выделил их команду себе на будущее. Как и старшую Шираторизаву, как и Муджиназаки.

За неимением Арана на товарищеских выездах, всё своё внимание Сакуса сосредоточил на близнецах. И очень быстро понял, что ждать от них можно чего угодно.  
Такое он просто терпеть не мог. Когда соперник был сильным и при этом легкомысленным и беззаботным. Близнецы то поражали слаженностью и проработанностью движений, то могли начать соревноваться друг с другом, забыв обо всём вокруг. Они толкались и пихались во время разбора игры, но потом дольше всех (кроме, разве что, Сакусы) задерживались в зале, отрабатывая подачи и приёмы.  
Сакуса любил стабильность. Единственное, в чём были стабильны близнецы — в вызывание у Сакусы зудящего чувства тревоги каждый раз, стоило потерять их из виду. Поэтому он продолжал украдкой наблюдать за ними. Просто для собственного спокойствия.

Но внимание это оказалось слишком уж пристальным. Он попался, его заметили. Сначала близнецы таращились в ответ. Потом стали переговариваться между собой, не спуская с Сакусы глаз.  
И, в конце концов, однажды подошли, замирая над складывающими сетку Сакусой и Мотоей.

— Эй, чел, чо у тебя на лице?

Без номеров на майках, Сакуса понятия не имел, кто с ним говорил. Уже позже, вспоминая этот момент, решил: это был Ацуму.  
Худший близнец.  
Но тогда Сакуса только непонимающе сдвинул брови, проводя ладонью по щекам и вопросительно глядя на Мотою. Что у него на лице? Сними это, пожалуйста, чем бы оно ни было.

— Э... Родинки? — неловко предположил тот, пожав плечами.

— Я ж говорил, что он не индус, — протянул второй близнец, и от его тона, голоса и странных слов у Сакусы по спине пронеслась волна мурашек.  
Близкое знакомство с кансайским диалектом оказалось не из приятных.

— А кто думал, что он индус?

— Ты! И поэтому проиграл мне йогурт.

— Это была шутка, а не настоящий спор, балда!

— Это ты балда, увидел точки на лбу и сразу же про индуса начал трещать!

— Они даже не по центру, все знают, что у индусов они по центру!

— Если ты знал, что он не индус, чего же спрашивал?

— А я и не про родинки вообще! — И один из Мий снова уставился на Сакусу. Видно было, как сильно он не хотел делиться йогуртом, но причём тут Сакуса? Пусть сам решает свои проблемы, где-нибудь вдалеке.

Всё это было очень странно, потому что обычно к Сакусе не лезли. Обычно его сторонились.  
Мотоя называл это «природным обаянием наоборот». Сакусе было всё равно, как это называть, главное, что оно работало. Главное, что окружающие не липли к нему, на инстинктивном уровне понимая, что им совсем не рады.  
У близнецов то ли отсутствовали инстинкты, то ли они успешно их игнорировали.  
Близнецы, подобравшиеся так близко, ужасно напрягали.

«Дикие», — подумал Сакуса и поморщился.

— Я спрашивал: «Чо у тебя вечно на лице такое вот?» — сказал проигравший йогурт Мия, ухмыльнувшись и надавив ладонями себе на лоб, собирая вокруг глаз кучу морщин.

«Такое вот» выглядело, как уродливая хмурая гримаса.  
Второй близнец покатился со смеха.  
Мотоя растерянно хохотнул, положив ладонь на плечо Сакусы, приободряя и придерживая.  
Не то чтобы до этого у Сакусы было какое-то особое мнение о близнецах… Но в тот момент им удалось испортить впечатление о себе на всю жизнь. Весь оставшийся выезд он таращился на них исподлобья, следя, чтобы те больше к нему не приближались.

А уже после, на национальных, Сакуса и вовсе поставил на них жирный крест, когда они прямо во время матча рискнули повторить чужой приём. Судя по реакции команды, к такому не были готовы даже сами близнецы.  
«Дикие», — думал Сакуса, провожая их с площадки хмурым взглядом, ощущая противное сосущее чувство под рёбрами. И почему-то ужасно злясь.  
Бесило, что про них продолжали говорить и высоко оценивать. Что, хотел он того или нет, а с близнецами всё ещё приходилось считаться. Приходилось следить за ними, держать их в уме, пусть даже они — вот такие. Дикие.

Старшая школа расширила необъятный мир волейбола. И одновременно сделала его ещё теснее для тех, кто всё ещё что-то собой представлял.  
Близнецы, как не прискорбно было это признавать, что-то собой представляли. Ещё и умудрились поступить в Инаризаки вслед за Араном. А значит, они продолжали встречаться на турнире.  
На товарищеских играх.  
В тренировочных лагерях.

— Эй, Сакуса Ки-ё-о-ми-кун!

Каждый слог собственного безобразно растянутого имени заставлял желудок чувствительно поджиматься.  
Только один человек умел настолько виртуозно играть на его нервах.

В старшей школе разобраться, с каким из близнецов имеешь дело, стало возможно хотя бы по цвету волос.  
Ещё, считал Сакуса, их можно было различать по степени назойливости. Темноволосый Осаму к Сакусе почти не лез. Только раздражал высокомерными ухмылками, когда не удавалось поднять его съём.  
Кошмарно же осветлённый Ацуму то и дело подкрадывался возмутительно близко, ни с того ни с сего заговаривая с Сакусой. Как будто они были хорошими знакомыми.  
Знакомыми — возможно, но хорошими?

— Опять один! Стоит Мото-куну с кем-нибудь зависнуть, так ты опять один. Похоже, тебя даже собственная команда терпеть не может.

— Как и тебя, — фыркнул Сакуса, глядя на свежий квадрат пластыря прямо над правой бровью. До ужина его лоб был целый.

Вместо того чтобы отбрить, его слова как будто наоборот подбодрили Мию.

— А ты всё пялишься и пялишься. Понравился наш Аран-кун? — вкрадчиво протянул он, приваливаясь к той же стене, что и Сакуса.

Близнецы различались позицией на площадке, цветом волос и назойливостью. И ещё почему-то только из-за Мии Ацуму у него под рёбрами начинал сворачиваться противный узел. Возможно, тревоги. Возможно, какая-то скрытая болезнь реагировала на его отравляющее присутствие.

— Да, ведь он сильный, — поджав губы и отодвинувшись, признал Сакуса.  
Второго Мии рядом не было. Вообще никого рядом не было: Сакуса специально устроился здесь, чтобы не стоять в толпе да спокойно последить за чужой отработкой. И совершенно не ждал, что к нему прицепится один из близнецов. Это напрягало. Ухмыляющийся Мия под боком напрягал.  
Вот чего он вечно лип? Чувствовал же, что Сакуса его терпеть не мог. Любой бы это почувствовал.  
Раздражённо нахмурившись, он выпалил:

— Это нормально, знаешь ли. Наблюдать, присматриваться к соперникам. Для того и нужны эти выезды.

— Нормально? Это ты-то нормальный? — подняв брови, прыснул Мия. И прежде чем Сакуса успел возмутиться, зачастил: — Не-а, ни в жизнь не поверю. Ты же напрочь отбитый, чел. Только максимально отбитый будет тренить в стену столько, сколько ты. И на Арана нашего ты пялишься именно поэтому. У тебя взгляд просто дикий.

— Что… — Сакуса моргнул, шокированный до глубины души. Не то чтобы он не слышал в свою сторону таких вот слов, скорее, их можно было назвать привычными. Но слышать такое от одного из Мий — просто возмутительно.

Мия довольно рассмеялся, растекаясь в до жути нелепой позе: упираясь в стену одними лопатками, отъехав на пятках и сложив руки на груди.  
Вот от этого Сакуса должен был выслушивать заявления об отбитости?

— Вот Саму считает, что с тобой лучше лишний раз не заговаривать, но, как по мне, так почему бы и нет? И во-о-обще, это он первый тебя заметил. Так вот, Ки-ё-о-ми-кун, пялься и дальше. Пялься и запоминай: скоро наш Аран станет ещё сильнее и круче, таким, каким ты его не видел. Потому что я стану его основным связующим.

Сакуса открыл рот, не зная, что и сказать. Разумеется, для него не было секретом, что Мия Ацуму — высоко оценённый связующий, он даже получал награды в последних турнирах средней школы, но…

— Но ты-то тут вообще при чём? — спросил он, окатив Мию придирчивым взглядом с головы до ног.

— Что значит при чём? — взорвался возмущением Мия, пружинисто отталкиваясь от стены. — Да при том! Я буду его связующим! Он будет в моих руках! И я сломлю им вашу команду, понятно теперь?

Сакусе было понятно, что у него голова от этого Мии шла кругом и, кажется, начиналась изжога.  
Он всего лишь хотел присмотреться к Арану. Ну и, возможно, к связке близнецов. Чего этот привязался к нему? Почему именно он – связующий – а не хотя бы его брат? И что это за мрак про «он будет в моих руках»? Дикий!

— Я не могу всерьёз воспринимать того, кто считал меня индусом из-за родинок.

— Чел! — буквально захлебнулся возмущением Мия, закашлявшись и тут же продолжая: — Это была шутка! И вообще, это был Саму. Ты что, совсем нас не различаешь?

«Увы, как раз наоборот», — удивлённо подумал Сакуса, насупившись и уставившись себе под ноги.  
В какой-то момент «дикие» стало «диким».  
Хотя ведь раньше близнецы его совсем не волновали, только Аран.  
А теперь он зачем-то отделил одного Мию от другого. Блеск.

— Эй-эй, ты чего сломался? — сказал этот дикий, нагнувшись и попав в опущенный взгляд Сакусы. Фу.

Вот так поразительно тесный мир волейбола Сакусы Киёми стал для него ещё теснее.

***

Если бы Сакусу спросили, какие люди ему нравятся, а какие — нет, пришлось бы признаться, что ему в принципе не особо нравились люди. По большей части они были ему абсолютно безразличны.  
Он редко прикипал к людям, редко обращал на них внимание, редко менял своё мнение о них.  
Иногда — очень редко — находились и те, кого Сакуса всегда выделял для себя. Те, кто был ему дорог или же сильно интересен. Особенные.  
Мотоя. Вакатоши-кун. Иизуна-сан. Тренер. Семейный врач.

Разумеется, среди особенных не было и быть не могло Мии Ацуму. В этом Сакуса был уверен на все сто. В нём не наблюдалось ничего важного и близкого для Сакусы.

Он был отчаянный, из тех, кто готов надорваться ради одного лишь очка, не думая о последствиях. Вряд ли он вообще знал слово «последствия».  
Вряд ли он умел думать.

Он был сильным, но в их окружении было немало сильных игроков. Куда более сильных. Куда менее навязчивых и нарциссичных.  
Приятно, конечно, утереть нос такому вот наглецу, но даже тут Сакуса не знал, как грамотно рассчитывать утирание. Он чаще утирал нос блокирующим или асу противника. Да и смотрел в основном именно на них. И полученными очками с ними мерился. А с Мией Ацуму ему чем мериться?

Но и оставлять Мию в общей массе безразличных ему людей не хотелось.  
Это неправильно. Зачем вообще тогда эти категории, если он так безответственно к ним относится?  
Нет. Мии Ацуму не место среди них. Он компрометировал всех нестоящих внимания тем, что постоянно обращал внимание Сакусы на себя.  
Он слишком выделялся.  
Был слишком требовательным и навязчивым.  
Поэтому он был переведён в категорию раздражающих.  
Там ему (и, ладно уж, его брату тоже) самое место.

На этом в конце своего первого года в старшей школе Сакуса Киёми и закончил с Мией Ацуму.  
Раз и навсегда поставив на его персоне жирную точку. Штамп-печать, как на папке с личным делом.  
«Раздражающий, держаться подальше».


	2. Chapter 2

Мерный гул голосов и звон посуды наполнял столовую, стелясь под потолком и смешиваясь там с жужжанием ламп. Сакуса тоже был частью этого шума, работая вилкой и разводя по тарелке части рагу: мясо в одну сторону, овощи — в другую, где потом и они будут разделены на секции по своей видовой принадлежности. Это нехитрое занятие расслабляло и помогало сосредоточиться на анализе тренировочного дня. Итак, он неплохо поработал, воплощая в жизнь вчерашние советы, тело отзывалось приятной усталостью в мышцах, никаких тревожных сигналов о том, что он перетрудился — по всему выходило, что день его полностью устраивал.

За исключением одного момента, который, впрочем, можно и не рассматривать, ведь к тренировкам он отношения не имел.  
Но был навязчивым.

— И как я тебе в роли либеро? — сказал «момент» по имени Мия Ацуму. Наверняка при этом премерзко улыбаясь, явно считая, что выглядит ядовито и круто. Возможно, он даже тренировал эту улыбочку перед зеркалом. Сакуса бы не удивился. Его вообще трудно было удивить.

Он закончил раскладывать свой ужин на составляющие и принялся за еду, тщательно пережёвывая каждый кусочек, не поднимая глаз и игнорируя сам факт существования Мии Ацуму.  
Тем более факт его существования за одним столом с собой.

— Как рыба в воде, — легко и непринуждённо ответил Мотоя. Наверняка при этом глядя прямо в глаза Мии Ацуму и улыбаясь, словно они были давними хорошими приятелями. Давними — возможно, но касаемо хороших у Сакусы были большие сомнения. — Тебе ведь даже самому понравилось, да?

— Ну та-а-ак, забавно, — довольно затянул Мия, возможно даже не осознавая, как сильно портил этим весь аппетит.

Сакуса же предпочитал думать, что всё-то он осознавал и делал намеренно.  
Намеренно уселся за их с Мотоей стол, только потом уточнив, свободно ли здесь?  
Намеренно принялся обсуждать с ними — а точнее с Мотоей, Сакуса пока что его успешно игнорировал — тренировку.  
Намеренно тянул своим кансайским говором. Как будто не говорил вовсе, а всё время напевал, неприятно щекоча внутренности.

— А как тебе мои пасы?

«Да когда же тебе надоест?» — невольно закатил глаза Сакуса, пропуская мимо ушей довольно подробный рассказ Мотои о пасах Мии Ацуму. Правда, тут же пожалел о своей несдержанности, потому что Мия как будто только этого и ждал:

— А тебе? Сакуса Ки-ё-…

— Пасы в самый раз, — лаконично отбрил его Сакуса.

Быстрее получит ответ без повода продолжить разговор — быстрее свалит. Вместе со своим говором, который будто подтрунивал и издевался над ним. Аж волосы от него дыбом вставали.

— …-оми-кун, — как ни в чём не бывало, закончил Мия.

Сакуса демонстративно положил в рот очередной кусочек мяса. Всем своим видом показывая, что он уже всё сказал, и добавить ему нечего.  
Главное, чтобы добряк Мотоя не ляпнул чего-нибудь компрометирующего, пытаясь сгладить заострившийся угол беседы. Главное, чтобы не ляпнул сейчас что-нибудь вроде недавнего: «Похоже, Мия прознал про твоё плечо. Сегодня он прямо-таки ухаживал за тобой, да?»

К горлу подкатил ком, и Сакусе пришлось призвать всю свою выдержку, чтобы не подать вида.  
Пасы Мии сегодня были и правда довольно... любезные. Тянущие вверх и дарящие восхитительное чувство поддержки. И даже не выкладываясь на полную, он пробивал лучше, чем в последние дни. Это было до противного приятно.  
Но хвалить этого нарцисса сверх меры он не собирался.  
В конце концов, Мия Ацуму и сам знал, что хорош.

— Я заметил, что вас заинтересовал Тобио-кун, — вдруг перевёл тему Мия, показывая пальцем себе через плечо.

Прямо на затылок Кагеямы, сидящего через два стола и преспокойно уничтожающего просто убийственную порцию риса. (Если когда-нибудь Сакуса увидит новостной заголовок: «Молодая звезда волейбола Кагеяма Тобио скоропостижно скончался, подавившись ужином!» — он совершенно точно не удивится). Зато его брокколеголовый приятель округлил глаза и, кажется, потерял аппетит, заметив и указующий на них палец Мии и взгляды Сакусы и Мотои.

— Как и тебя. Могу только порадоваться, что у этого Кагеямы крепкие нервы, а то вы, — сказал Мотоя, легонько подпихнув Сакусу в бок и так же легко проигнорировав его полный негодования взгляд, — прямо-таки круги вокруг него накручиваете. Оба.

— Со мной-то всё ясно: у меня профессиональный интерес, — провозгласил Мия, устроив локти на столе и перебрав пальцами в воздухе, то ли демонстрируя свою суть связующего, то ли пытаясь наслать на Сакусу проклятье. — Здоровая конкуренция. Раз уж он здесь, то точно интересен для меня. Но вот что действительно удивило — ты, — соединив ладони, Мия сложил указательные пальцы пистолетом и направил это дуло прямо на Сакусу.

Мотоя рядом утомлённо вздохнул и вернулся к своему рагу.

— Чтоб вдруг такой интерес к связующему от тебя? Что-то новенькое, что-то интересное, что-то…

— Не махай руками над моей едой, — процедил Сакуса, придвигая поднос поближе к себе и подальше от части стола Мии.

— … Что-то, прямо скажем, задевающее моё самолюбие, — продолжал Мия. С улыбкой, но холодом в глазах.

Мотоя громко хрустнул сельдереем.  
Сакуса скривился, всё-таки не выдерживая.

— Последнее, что меня волнует в этой жизни, — степень уязвлённости твоего самолюбия. Хотя нет, всё-таки приятно знать, что хоть что-то ему вредит. Хорошие новости.

— Ауч, как больно, — прищурился Мия, совершенно при этом не выглядя задетым. А жаль. — Такой грубый, такой бессердечный. Ещё и поиграть собой не даёшь, хотя наконец-то попал в мои руки, мистер топ-3! Что, так и не покажешь мне свои отвратительно-паскудные приёмчики пока мы по одну сторону сетки?

— Ты на них не насмотрелся, когда ваша команда проиграла нам в финале Летнего турнира?

— Вы оба такие… похожие, — прервал этот поток бреда Мотоя, и в голосе его звенело столько же веселья, сколько и тихого отчаяния.  
Сакуса хотел было возразить, что его с Мией «похожесть» заканчивается выбором туалетной комнаты, но тут Мотоя принялся складывать свои тарелки на поднос.

Заметив его непонимающий взгляд, Мотоя поспешил успокоить:

— Я, пожалуй, доем за столом Хошиуми, чтобы не мешать вам двоим.

— Хошиуми? — повторил Сакуса, передёрнув плечами. И от того, что попытался представить какого это, и от того, что Мия удивился одновременно с ним.  
Фу.

— Он интересный и жизнеутверждающий, и с ним легко найти общий язык, — подмигнул ему Мотоя, которому, по мнению Сакусы, не составило бы труда найти общий язык даже с немым.

Сакуса молча смотрел ему вслед.  
Неужели они с Мией действительно настолько плохи, раз даже Мотоя бросил его? А как же… «баланс в мире»? Как же «кто-то должен следить, чтобы лавина пессимизма не поглотила собой окружающих»?

— Мы с тобой настолько невыносимы, хах? — задумчиво протянул Мия. На этот раз как будто бы даже не рисуясь. Сакуса некоторое время буравил его мрачным взглядом.

— Да. Поздравляю, тебя не жалко даже Мотое, раз он бросил тебя со мной.

— Я знаю человека, который поступил бы точно так же, — сказал Мия в ответ, прищуриваясь. — К чему отрицать, мы ужасны, и оба знаем это. Думаешь, если бы мы злодейски объединились, то смогли бы захватить весь мир?

— Мне не нужен мир, который придётся делить с тобой. — И Сакуса занялся глобальным переселением народа моркови в другую часть тарелки.  
Правда, теперь это не очень-то помогало взять себя в руки.

— Тобио-куну ты тоже так грубил? — сквозь смех, выдавил Мия, устроив лицо в ладони и прожигая Сакусу тяжёлым взглядом сквозь пальцы.

— Я заинтересовался им не потому, что он связующий, — закатив глаза, всё-таки признался Сакуса. — Но выходит так, что он один из лучших в команде, которая остановила Вакатоши. А значит…

— Что, серьёзно? Опять Вакатоши-кун? Да лучше б ты признал Тобио-куна лучшим связующим, чем я, для разнообразия, — разочарованием в голосе Мии можно было умываться, точно утренней росой. Или слезами поверженных врагов. Приятное чувство.

— Меня интересуют те, кто представляют опасность для меня. А ваши закидоны связующих… Пусть их разгребают ваши же нападающие. Я тут не при чём.

— Но закидоны Тобио-куна, возможно, способны сделать из его нападающих кого-то опасного для тебя, так?

Сакуса замер, насупившись. Кое-как отлепил взгляд от холодной бездны глаз Мии, переводя его на затылок Кагеямы. Очень хотелось бы вытянуть из этого самого затылка все подробности о его непонятной Карасуно. Что же это всё-таки было: удачное стечение обстоятельств или припрятанные тузы в рукаве? Могли ли они оказаться тёмными лошадками турнира?  
Слишком много неизвестных переменных, а Сакуса ненавидел все эти иксы и игреки, поэтому нещадно истреблял их, решая, пока не добивался ответа.

— Если хочешь моё экспертное мнение о нём, сначала скажи своё. Желательно с примерами и сравнениями, — почти проворковал Мия, придавая голосу таинственности. — Ну же, давай поболтаем. Я ведь вижу, что тебе тоже хочется.

Глубоко вдохнув, Сакуса на пару секунд задержал дыхание, а потом медленно выдохнул всё раздражение из лёгких. Ладно.  
В конце концов, ему действительно хотелось поговорить об этом. Мотоя ещё в первый день вполне ясно дал понять, что Сакуса успел его достать переливанием из пустого в порожнее. А Мия… Ну, ужасен, конечно. Раздражающий, бесцеремонный, наглый, эгоистичный и жадный тип. Сакуса не любил таких людей. Такие люди обычно не любили Сакусу. Всё вполне логично.  
Но Мия Ацуму жил по какой-то одному ему ясной логике. И продолжал и продолжал перетягивать на себя внимание Сакусы.

«А я продолжаю и продолжаю поддаваться», — с досадой подумал Сакуса и, наперекор здравому смыслу, зачастил, не спуская глаз с затылка Кагеямы:

— Кагеяма — сильный игрок, отдающий себе отчёт в каждом движении, пасы всегда как надо, моментально калибрует передачи. Соображает и делает это быстро. С ним достаточно удобно играть в самых разных расстановках.

— «Удобно», — вгрызся в слова Мия. — А со мной?

«Тебе что, три года? При чём тут ты?» — закатил глаза Сакуса. Помолчал и всё-таки выдавил сквозь зубы:

— С тобой по-другому. Ты более наглый.

— Но тебе же так больше нравится, да?

— Если ждёшь сравнения в свою пользу, то — не дождёшься.

— О, я умею ждать, — хмыкнул Мия, впрочем, тут же переставая кривляться. — Моё мнение такое: он хорош. Очень хорош. Безукоризненная техника, отличные интуиция и чувство мяча. Но он как будто даже не врубается, что такое на самом деле — быть связующим.

Он замолчал и многозначительно поднял брови, выдерживая долгую паузу. Сакуса продолжил есть, не желая подыгрывать его искусственно созданным интригам. Раз начал говорить, то пускай сам и договаривает, что имеет в виду.

«Наверняка что-то в духе фраз с этих нелепых футболок, которые продают на стадионах», — подумал Сакуса. Мия как раз и сидел в такой: с надписью «Душа связующего».

Наверняка какая-то напыщенная дурость, не имеющая никакой пользы и ценности для Сакусы.  
Очевидно.  
Но лёгкое любопытство всё-таки не отпускало, да и с Мии сталось бы резко закончить разговор и свалить в туман. А Сакуса ненавидел недоговорённости. Поэтому и только поэтому он безразлично дёрнул плечо. Типа: «Ну?»

— Он очень хорош, — повторил Мия, почти мечтательно. Сакуса с трудом заставил себя проглотить ставший комом кусок. — Но этого мало. Это как если бы он был крутым профессиональным велосипедом с десятком скоростей, которые никто и никогда не использует. Только крутят педали «на стандарте» да жмут на тормоза. И так удобно же, зачем перестраиваться.

— Но на этом велосипеде Карасуно обогнала Вакатоши, — холодно заметил Сакуса.

— Команда Тобио-куна либо полна сюрпризов, либо любимица звёзд и счастливых гороскопов, — хохотнул Мия, откидываясь на спинку стула и чуть покачиваясь на нём. Сакуса невольно представил, как бы он грохнулся на спину. Но тот, похоже, и сам был в любимчиках у звёзд. — И я надеюсь именно на первый вариант.

— Как и я, — после долгого молчания, признался Сакуса. — Я хочу и могу противостоять сильным соперникам, а вот везунчики меня раздражают. Если Карасуно вылетит в первый же день национальных, это…

— Это будет чертовски обидно, — сказал Мия. Сакуса хотел сказать другое, поэтому поморщился.

Но слова Мии неожиданно подошли лучше собственных, поэтому он коротко покачал головой, что можно было понимать по-разному.  
Всё, что можно было понимать по-разному, Мия Ацуму всё равно повернёт в свою пользу.

— Вау, оказывается, с тобой отлично можно пообсасывать косточки общим соперникам, — полным довольства и ехидства голосом протянул Мия, наклоняя голову к плечу и щурясь, точно пригретый солнцем кот.

Сакуса не знал, что на это ответить.  
Он никогда не горел к общению, и в общем-то это было взаимно. Люди не нравились ему, он не нравился людям.  
Это вполне устраивало Сакусу.  
Ему было норм.  
Он везунчик. Самодостаточный везунчик, у которого рядом всегда был Мотоя. Такой же сильный, выдерживающий его темп, с «врождённым иммунитетом» к его всеобъемлющему пессимизму.  
Этого более чем хватало, и в большем общении он не был заинтересован.  
Он точно не нуждался в сомнительной дружбе с раздражающим его Мией.

И вот где он теперь со всеми этими мудрыми мыслями.

Сидит над тарелкой разобранного рагу, под прицелом ледяного взгляда, и, точно давний приятель, обсуждает с ним Кагеяму.  
Класс. Всё правильно делаешь, Киёми, последовательно и логично.

— Ох, что это? Уж не покраснел ли ты, мистер топ-3? — вдруг сказал Мия, подаваясь вперёд, словно пытался рассмотреть что-то очень мелкое на его лице.

Сакуса не краснел. Что за чушь вообще? Он отлично знал особенности своего организма, когда и отчего у него мог показаться румянец, и сейчас ничего из этого «когда» не происходило.  
Но даже понимая, что Мия банально подтрунивал над ним, не удержался и коснулся пальцами щеки. Вроде бы не горячая, температура в норме.  
Мия расплылся в просто-таки акульей ухмылке.

— Я так сильно тебя смутил? Дай угадаю: тебе редко говорят, что с тобой приятно поболтать, ага? Обычно ты слышишь только испуганное: «А-а-а, это он!», когда взрослые и дети в панике разбегаются, завидев твою кислую физиономию?

— Мне противно тебя слушать. И я не покраснел.

— Спорим, что да? — Мия тут же протянул ему руку для пари.

Сакуса смерил её долгим взглядом. Жать её он, конечно, не собирался, но интересно взглянуть так близко. Рука у Мии была довольно широкая, и — стоило отдать ему должное — ухоженная. Ровные чистые ногти, аккуратная кутикула, даже кожа в хорошем состоянии.

— Что тебе от меня надо? — без обиняков спросил Сакуса, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
Странно, он был совершенно спокоен, задавая свой совершенно простой вопрос, но почему-то под ложечкой чувствительно засосало.

— Всё, — так же без обиняков ответил Мия, звуча и выглядя при этом ещё более диким, чем обычно.

Под ложечкой затянуло пронзительнее, так что Сакуса сильнее стиснул пальцами вилку. Большей реакции этот поехавший от него не получит.

— Мне надо победить тебя на Национальных. Мне надо попользоваться твоими отвратными приёмчиками. Ну и получить ответный интерес от такой токийской выскочки, как ты, мне тоже надо, — перечислил Мия, картинно загибая свои ухоженные пальцы. Подтверждая звание самого раздражающего типа в жизни Сакусы. — Почему? Потому что ты напрочь отбитый. Это, кстати, комплимент. Мне кажется, такие повёрнутые, как мы с тобой, довольно простые ребята, которые не подведут и не разочаруют.

— Что… за бред ты несёшь, — покачал головой Сакуса, приподняв брови. — И если уж на то пошло, повторю: мне не интересны связующие.

— Я уже подвинул Кирю из топ-3, — настойчиво продолжил Мия. — Вака-кун любезно подвинулся сам. Доберусь и до тебя.

— Добирайся, — фыркнул Сакуса, совершенно не впечатлённый. Молоть языком многие умеют.

Улыбка Мии стала в разы гаже.

«Потому что это прозвучало как приглашение», — недовольно подумал Сакуса, проглатывая едва пережёванный кусок моркови, лишь бы чем-то занять тянущую пустоту под ложечкой.

Он напряжённо ждал продолжения, но тут раздался звонок мобильного, полностью перехвативший на себя внимание Мии.

«Ты можешь чатиться и за другим столом», — внутренне бесился Сакуса, мрачно жуя уже порядком остывшее рагу и в упор рассматривая что-то увлечённо печатающего Мию.

«Наверное, с братом. Странно всё-таки, что его нет в этом лагере. Заболел, что ли», — невольно решил Сакуса, подмечая, как закаменевшее поначалу лицо Мии, постепенно смягчалось.

То вскидывая густые брови, то, наоборот, хмуря их, он умудрялся одновременно вести переписку и есть. И совершенно точно не испытывал никаких проблем. Ничего в этом мире и за этим столом его не смущало. Как будто всё было как обычно.

Так они и доели свой ужин: в раздражающе натянутой тишине, которую прерывали только вибрация телефона да фырканье усмехающегося над чем-то Мии.  
И только когда они убрали свои подносы (даже это они сделали одновременно, чёрт подери!), Сакуса наконец-то отделался от назойливой компании Мии, махнувшего ему рукой и выскочившего из столовой.

— Не оставляй меня с ним больше, — угрюмо пробубнил Сакуса, глядя себе под ноги. Шагающий рядом Мотоя отозвался рассеянным мычанием.

— Что? А, ты про Мию? — Сакуса кивнул. — Всё было так плохо? — Он снова кивнул. — А со стороны казалось, что вы нашли общий язык и разрабатываете злодейский план завоевания мира.

— Мне не нужен мир, который… — начал Сакуса, но споткнулся и прикусил язык. Это уже никуда не годилось. Он совсем расклеился, даже под ноги не смотрит. Ещё и это мерзкое ощущение под рёбрами. И всё из-за Мии. — Просто не оставляй меня с ним, хорошо?

— Тише ты, расслабься, — сказал Мотоя, отпуская локоть Сакусы, за который поймал его. Взгляд у него стал встревоженный: — Что случилось-то? Поверить не могу, что кто-то смог так достать тебя!

— Может, у меня гастрит? — невпопад отозвался Сакуса, ощупывая себя в районе солнечного сплетения.

— Да ты же месяц назад проходил медосмотр.

Проходил. И был всем доволен, пока снова не вернулось это паршивое чувство.  
Под тяжестью ладони тянуло всё меньше, но Сакуса продолжал прислушиваться к своему организму.  
Слышно было только сердце.

— Я думал, Мия Ацуму — душа компании, — задумчиво заговорил Мотоя. — Он популярный и выглядит уверенным в себе, на играх и сборах всегда такой громкий и яркий. А сейчас без брата он как будто одиночкой держится, да?

— Какая ещё душа, проклятая только если: его даже собственная команда не переваривает. И не смей нас сравнивать, — прошипел Сакуса. Мотоя рассмеялся.

— Ну, прости! Ладно-ладно, постараюсь не оставлять вас наедине. Только, чур, сам тогда не ведись и не цепляй его, как сегодня.

Сердце птицей забилось под ладонью.  
Именно поэтому, чёрт возьми, он и просил Мотою не оставлять его наедине с Мией Ацуму, неужели непонятно?  
Если бы он мог не цеплять в ответ — он бы этого и не делал.

— Ого, — выдохнул вдруг Мотоя удивлённо. Сакуса покосился на него, ловя его взгляд. — Ты чего так покраснел-то?

***

Стоило признать: для человека, на котором Сакуса ровно год назад поставил жирную точку, Мия Ацуму слишком прочно засел в его голове.  
Смириться с этим оказалось сложно. Сакуса не привык мириться с дискомфортом, он всегда до последнего пытался выкинуть хлам подальше от себя, расчистить свой мир, насколько это было возможно.  
Он пытался разобраться, разложить по полочкам свои мысли и ощущения, но только сильнее запутывался.  
Выходило так, что Мия не был ему безразличен. Не получалось у него быть таким. Даже простая мысль о нём вызывала в груди Сакусы настоящую бурю из возмущения и недовольства.

«Почему?» — требовательно вопрошал он, но не находил ответа.  
Словно двигался вперёд по ведущей его нити, которая неожиданно выскальзывала из пальцев. От досады хотелось зарычать.

«Почему?» — нервничал Сакуса, не находя себе места от незавершённости этой идеи.

Мии он тоже никак не находил подходящего места в своей жизни.  
Мия, конечно же, раздражал. Очень. Настолько, что уже не просто был в списке раздражающих, а занимал там первое место. Просто король списка!  
И это тоже возмущало. Он слишком выделялся. Он умудрялся раздражать одним своим присутствием в списке раздражающих.

Были раздражающие, и был он, Мия Ацуму.

Невозможный человек, всеотравляющий, всеразрушающий. Не уживающийся ни с одной здравой мыслью. Дикий.

И он продолжал и продолжал нащупывать зудящую и тревожащую его мысль, продолжал идти за этой нитью.  
Продолжал думать о нём, чёрт подери. Вплоть до самых Национальных.

***

— …-оми-кун! — Ох, он снова нашёл его. В этом огромном переполненном людьми комплексе. В этом необъятно-тесном мире волейбола.  
Догнал и теперь издевался над его именем, хотя с него хватило б и фамилии.

— Я не хочу с тобой говорить, — сказал ему Сакуса. Хорошо, что на лице была маска. Защита от всякой вредной гадости, вроде Мии Ацуму.

Мимо них неиссякаемым потоком шли и шли люди.  
Ничего удивительного: насыщенный день Весеннего турнира подошёл к концу. Коридор вёл к выходу, заворачивал к туалетам, откуда только что и вышел Сакуса.  
Ничего удивительного, что людей было так много. Только вот Сакуса терпеть не мог толпы. С чем ему только не пришлось смириться ради волейбола.

Мию Ацуму он тоже терпеть не мог.  
Хотя радовало, что выглядел тот паршиво: плечи ссутулены, руки глубоко в карманах, нос опух и покраснел.  
Хотя сам Сакуса выглядел сейчас точно так же, даром что маска скрывала часть лица.

Он ждал, что Мия привычно проигнорирует все сигналы отвалить от него, но тот, помолчав, неожиданно кивнул. Кажется, впервые в жизни решив прислушаться к нежеланию Сакусы с ним общаться.

— И всё-таки этот велосипед знает, как пользоваться своими передачами, — выпалил Сакуса, не позволяя Мие развернуться и уйти прямо вот так.  
Бред какой-то. Совсем он, что ли?

— И всё-таки команда Тобио-куна полна сюрпризов, — напряжённо хмыкнул Мия, опуская глаза. Сакуса всё равно успел заметить в них жадный блеск. Дикий, уже мечтал о реванше.

Под рёбрами закрутилось привычное щекотное чувство тревоги.  
«Интересно, — подумал он, — а сам-то я какой для Мии Ацуму? И сколько таких, как я, в его собственном списке?»  
Сакуса повёл плечом.

— Жаль вашего свящующего, — буркнул Мия, отбивая пяткой кроссовка странный ритм по полу. Как будто подавал в космос какое-то послание. Сакуса, озадаченно приподняв брови, пытался расшифровать его. — Отстойно же поломаться перед выпуском прям во время игры.

— Он сделал всё, что мог. Есть вещи, к которым невозможно подготовиться. Например, к падению на город метеорита, — ровным тоном сообщил ему Сакуса, продолжая наблюдать за постукивающей ногой.

— Чел… Если бы на город упал метеорит, это всё равно было бы обидно! — прыснул Мия. Сакуса недовольно пожал плечами, вынужденно соглашаясь.

— Что ж. — Нога Мии всё так же плясала, три удара пяткой в пол, один — носком. — Сегодня мы лузеры…

— Но Итачияма сыграла на два матча больше, чем Инаризаки.

— Блин, ну какой вот смысл мериться уровнем поражения?! — в сердцах воскликнул Мия, заставляя Сакусу удовлетворённо ухмыляться в маску.  
Он был уверен, что будь Инаризаки на их месте, Мия бы точно не забыл покичиться этим.

— Сегодня мы проигравшие. Посмотрим, кем мы будем летом, — размеренно произнёс Сакуса, всё-таки подхватывая неловкую мысль Мии.

Нога Мии наконец-то прекратила мельтешить, и Сакуса поднял глаза вверх.  
Чужой взгляд чувственно ткнул его под дых. Сакуса тихо выдохнул, обжигая себе щёки под маской.

— Тогда, увидимся летом, Ки-ё-оми-кун!

Сакуса и не сомневался, что они увидятся.  
Волейбол — слишком тесное место, чтобы разминуться с таким, как Мия Ацуму.


	3. Chapter 3

Первым же делом после официального заселения, Сакуса сбросил сумки с вещами и занялся тщательным осмотром их этажа. Проверил выданные футоны, заглянул в каждую из спален, а также в душевые и туалетные комнаты.

«Недурно», — миролюбиво заключил он, смывая с рук мыло и вытирая их прихваченным из дома полотенцем.

Хотелось ещё, конечно, увидеть столовую, но в целом его всё устраивало. Для четырёх дней Летнего турнира вполне неплохо.  
Отдельным плюсом для себя Сакуса отметил, что общежитие было довольно маленьким: место для размещения ограничено, а значит и толкотни тут не будет. И от стадиона недалеко.

Однако настроение и оценка мгновенно скатились до отметки «хуже некуда», когда он вернулся в свою комнату и услышал от оживлённого Мотои: «Угадай, кто ещё остановился в этом месте?»

Конечно же, Сакуса угадал. Он всегда угадывал ответы на вопросы, вроде «Кто наш соперник в финале?» или «Кто вылетел из списка претендентов от Мияги?». Мотоя называл это неисправимым пессимизмом. Сакуса же считал, что это просто трезвый взгляд на мир.  
Всегда ожидай худшего.

— Привет, сосед! — воскликнул Мия Ацуму, стоило Сакусе только выглянуть на балкон, узкий и тесный, протянувшийся вдоль всего этажа общежития.

Общий балкон.

«Отвратительная конструкция», — недовольно подумал Сакуса, брезгливо оглядываясь. Всё это не выглядело даже чуточку безопасным. Пусть они и проживали на втором этаже.  
Решётка неряшливо закрывалась разномастными жестяными листами. По левую руку от Сакусы висели старые пузатые кондиционеры, преграждающие путь к остальным комнатам их команды. Если бы он захотел пройти туда, у него бы ничего не вышло. Пришлось бы нагибаться и лезть под кондиционерами. Но они текли… Фу.

Ржавый след ужасал и приводил в тихое бешенство, но Сакуса не сводил с него глаз, как с чего-то невероятно интересного.

— Эй-эй, игноришь меня? — затянул Мия на своём кансайском, ещё и рукой махая, и щёлкая пальцами.

Сакуса прикрыл глаза. Именно этим он, вообще-то, и занимался.  
Но — вообще-то — это было как минимум глупо, раз уж он по собственной воле вышел на балкон «просто убедиться».  
Поэтому, глубоко вздохнув, он открыл глаза и повернулся к Мие. Тот моментально одарил его широченной и отвратительнейшей из своих ухмылок.

«Всё такой же», — вынес ему приговор Сакуса, после секундного осмотра. Прямо как балкону.

Всё такой же позёрствующий, блондинистый и раздражающий. Хватило буквально пары минут рядом с ним, чтобы, точно морской водой, наглотаться всем этим. Надпись на его футболке гласила «ПИРАТ», и Сакусу раздражала даже она, потому что к чему это вообще? Это законченная мысль? У этого есть продолжение на спине? Это отсылка к чему-то? Лучше бы продолжал носить дурацкие футболки со стадионов.

— Веришь в знаки судьбы? — спросил Мия, вольготно облокачиваясь на довольно шаткую даже на вид перегородку.

Единственный барьер между ними.  
Граница, отделяющая их часть балкона и общежития от части Инаризаки.  
Под весом Мии перегородка издала надсадный скрип и печально просыпала горстку ржавой крошки к ногам Сакусы.  
Не нужны ему такие знаки.

— Теперь нет.

— Наши команды останавливаются в одной общаге, на одном этаже и даже балкон у нас общий. Совпадение или…

— Совпадение.

— …Или знак, что нас ждет матч-реванш за первое место, — как ни в чём не бывало закончил Мия, раскачиваясь на перегородке. — Раз уж зимой мы дружно лажанули, да?

«Может быть, кто-то и лажанул, — подумал Сакуса, хмурясь, — но точно не наша команда».

«Зачем мне вообще что-то говорить ему?» — подумал он следом, хмурясь уже озадаченно.  
Почему просто не вернуться в комнату, плотно закрыв за собой дверь на балкон?

— Слышь, — протянул Мия, сильнее перегибаясь через перегородку и настырно влезая в область обзора Сакусы. — Ты все прививки сделал?

— Разумеется, — моментально отозвался Сакуса, задрав нос и смерив его взглядом сверху вниз. Впрочем, триумф его был недолгим, потому что лицо ошпарил не только ехидный оскал довольного собой Мии, но и осознание: только что его просто-напросто развели на ответ.

— А чего лицо такое сложное, как будто тебя тошнит? — фыркнул Мия, распрямляясь и потягиваясь. Медленно, вызывающе. Ну, хоть прекратил проверять на прочность несчастную перегородку. Вот бы ещё с нервов Сакусы слез.

— Ты же ас. Ты должен быть в отличной форме. Ты должен привести мне свою команду на финал. А я приведу вам своих асов.

Ах, да. Мия Ацуму же теперь капитан. Только, похоже, ему забыли сообщить, что он капитан только своей команды, а не всего мира.

— Похоже, меня и правда подташнивает. От тебя.

— Бедняжка, — картинно всхлипнул Мия, засунул руки в карманы штанов и, выудив оттуда что-то, швырнул это что-то в Сакусу. — На-ка!

По-хорошему, стоило отойти и позволить этому что-то благополучно перелететь через поручень или затеряться под кондиционерами. Но чёртовы рефлексы сработали быстрее, и он поймал лимонный леденец в шуршащей упаковке.

— Мне это не нужно, — сморщился Сакуса, двумя пальцами подцепляя леденец за фантик и протягивая обратно.

— Да я просто лимонные терпеть не могу, — сказал Мия, закидывая руки за голову и игнорируя обратно протянутую конфету.

Подло. Сакуса просто не знал, куда теперь её деть.

— Что ж, приятно было с тобой почирикать, Киё-оми-кун, но пора и честь знать, всё-таки я капитан и должен следить за порядком и всё такое. Жду тебя завтра здесь же! Не смей вылетать из турнира в первый день, — провозгласил Мия и, прежде чем Сакуса успел подобрать подходящие для своего отвращения слова, смылся с балкона, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Оставив Сакусу одного, наедине с капающими кондиционерами и лимонной конфетой в руке.  
Что за.  
Отвратительный. Подлый. Невыносимый человек, этот Мия Ацуму.  
Со всей силы стиснув проклятую конфету в ладони, он размахнулся, но так и замер, глубоко вздохнув и прикрыв глаза. Какой в этом смысл. Просто выбросит её в урну. Помоет руки. И забудет, как страшный сон, дорогу на чёртов балкон.

— Я уж думал идти тебя спасать, — сказал Мотоя, когда Сакуса вернулся в комнату.

— Мог бы и сходить, — огрызнулся он.

— Или это ты мог бы не ходить. — Шах и мат, Сакуса Киёми. Нашёл с кем вступать в дебаты. — Что там у тебя?

— Ничего, — помолчав, хмуро отозвался Сакуса, зачем-то засунув конфету в карман штанов.

Первая ночь на новом месте прошла скверно: было душно, и во сне ему раз за разом приходилось проползать под пузатыми кряхтящими кондиционерами, которые капали и капали на него какой-то отвратительной жижей. Странно, но Мии в этих кошмарах не было. Хотя Сакуса всё равно был уверен, что во всём виновато его отравляющее присутствие. Поэтому, просыпаясь в поту, он поворачивался к стене, за которой располагалась часть Инаризаки, и буравил её злым взглядом, пока сон снова не накрывал своим душным одеялом.  
Утром его с трудом растолкал Мотоя, и в первое мгновение Сакуса на полном серьёзе решил, что ему просто всё причудилось в ночной духоте: и балкон, и Мия в футболке «ПИРАТ» и кондиционеры. Но все сомнения испарились, стоило только натянуть штаны и нащупать леденец в кармане.

Он беспокоился, что теперь до конца национальных обречён на постоянную душную компанию Мии, но вне балкона тот вёл себя, как образцово-показательный капитан. Даже не смотрел в сторону чужой команды и ни на шаг не отходил от своей. Кружил вокруг первогодок, постоянно что-то кому-то говорил, то и дело приклеивался к куратору и тренеру, весь такой взрослый и серьёзный.

— Как я рад, что я либеро и не могу быть капитаном, — проследив его взгляд, прокомментировал это мельтешение Мотоя.

— Как я рад, что я это я, и никто в здравом уме не назначит меня капитаном, — согласился с ним Сакуса, внутренне содрогаясь от такой перспективы.

А вот сам Мия, похоже, очень гордился новым званием. Прямо-таки излучал уверенность и необузданное лидерство. И стоило признать — этот дикий не так уж плохо смотрелся в роли капитана. По крайней мере, со стороны.  
Сакуса прищурился, замечая, как второй Мия провёл кулаком по хребту первого. Тот вздрогнул, встрепенулся, но даже не обернулся к брату. Только повёл плечами и продолжил излучать капитанство. Уже не такой каменно-напряжённый, каким был пару мгновений назад.

«Всё-таки нервничаешь», — хмыкнул про себя Сакуса, довольный, что всё верно заметил.   
Поймав на себе задумчивый и неприятно-тяжёлый взгляд второго Мии, Сакуса до конца жизни расхотел смотреть на близнецов, думать о близнецах и заодно приближаться к ним.

Разумеется, они не вылетели в первый же день. Несмотря на не самый лучший результат последних Весенних игр, они всё ещё оставались одной из сильнейших команд турнира. И свой первый матч Итачияма провела, как подобает сильнейшим: уверенно и решительно.  
Разумеется, Инаризаки тоже прошли во второй этап.  
Разумеется, Сакуса не собирался встречаться с Мией больше необходимого и снова выходить на злосчастный балкон. Были дела и поважнее.

И вот, где он теперь.

Стоит, буравя взглядом отвратительную ржавую лужу под кондиционерами. На улице всё ещё жарко, несмотря на опустившиеся на город сумерки. Лето.  
Сакуса ненавидел лето за эту самую удушливую жару, за дожди и влажность, от которой его и без того вьющиеся волосы превращались просто в кудрявую катастрофу.

— Йо, Киё-оми-кун! — вслед за пронзительным скрипом дверцы, прилетел и оклик Мии. — Заждался меня?

— Да кому ты нужен, — флегматично пробубнил себе под нос Сакуса. За последние десять минут непрерывного зрительного контакта, уродливая лужа стала отвечать ему взаимностью. Он практически разглядел в её ржавых изгибах знакомый профиль.

Мия громко хмыкнул со своей части балкона.

— И что же ты тут делаешь тогда? Видами любуешься?

— Именно.

«Кроме того, я уже ухожу», — должен был сказать он следом, но тут уловил знакомые звуки и обернулся.

Мия стоял, облокотившись на балконные перила (Сакуса мысленно поморщился, представляя, сколько пыли, грязи и чешуек краски теперь останется на его руках) и держа перед собой планшет. Смотрел какой-то матч?

— Что это? — не то, чтобы Сакусе было очень уж интересно, но вдруг что-то важное и для него? Собственный капитан, объединившись с тренером и Мотоей, отобрал у него планшет, заявив, что он уже достаточно изучил завтрашнего соперника и теперь должен просто расслабиться. Может быть, в чём-то они были правы (он действительно посмотрел то видео уже четыре раза и запускал на пятый повтор), но Сакуса был уверен — они преувеличивают. Разве лишняя подготовка кому-то когда-нибудь мешала? Какая ещё «нездоровая зацикленность»?

— Сегодняшняя игра команды из Мияги.

— Они же проиграли, — припомнил Сакуса. А жаль. Интересная была команда.

— Ага. Оби-и-идно! Ещё и Карасуно меня так подвели, — простонал Мия, вскидывая руки с планшетом над головой. — Против кого завтра играете?

— Морикава, — ответил он, хоть и понимал, что Мия и сам отлично знает. Сейчас все перешедшие во второй этап засматривали турнирную таблицу до дыр. Ползли взглядами и пальцами по линиям и прикидывали, кто с кем может столкнуться дальше. Словно решали головоломку-лабиринт с коробки утреннего завтрака.

— У-у-у, — со знанием дела протянул Ацуму, поигрывая бровями. — Сдюжите?

— Странно слышать это от человека, чья команда полгода назад не вошла в…

— Ой, всё, Киё-оми-кун! — оборвал его Мия, взмахивая руками. — Будешь смотреть видос или как?

Взгляд Сакусы жадно огладил потухший экран планшета. Он невольно облизнулся.

— Что за игра?

— Сегодняшняя, Мияги же.

— Но, — Сакуса непонимающе нахмурился, с трудом оторвав взгляд от планшета и посмотрев на Мию. Тот выглядел ужасно самодовольным. — Они…

— Да-да, проиграли. Мы их не встретим, но интересно же! Заодно на их соперников посмотрим, мало ли. Ну что?

Надо было возвращаться в комнату, вот что. Из этой липкой влажной духоты. Отдыхать, как ему и было наказано. Смысла смотреть эту запись не было никакого, ему нужна была Морикава, а не проигравшая команда из Мияги.

— Так мне будет отсвечивать, — сварливо пробубнил он, поджимая губы и проклиная лето за то, что носить маску становилось просто невыносимо. Сейчас он не отказался бы от лишней защиты.

Ухмылка Мии стала ещё самодовольнее и шире. А вот движения, когда он отлепился от поручня и закрутился на месте, — суматошнее и лихорадочнее. Дикое сочетание самодовольства и нервозности. Хотя что с дикого взять?

— А вот так, так нравится, Киё-оми-кун? — протянул он, вплотную прижимаясь бедром к перегородке, перегибаясь на чужую территорию и подставляя Сакусе планшет.

Тот переступил с ноги на ногу, подозрительно покосился сначала на планшет, потом на шаткую перегородку, потом на дверь в комнату и, вздохнув, неохотно двинулся ближе. Насколько это было возможно, чтобы сохранить хоть какую-то дистанцию и ни к чему тут не прикасаться. Но всё равно было слишком уж близко. Он даже мог почувствовать исходящий от Мии довольно едкий запах здешнего шампуня. Что-то там с ёлкой.  
Мия всё скалился, рассматривая его в упор. Сакуса снова вздохнул, дёрнув плечами.

— Запускай уже.

Он выделил себе ровно десять минут. Довольно много, как ему казалось, ведь смотреть игру с Мией оказалось просто изнурительно. Он пытался полностью сосредоточиться на игре, довольно увлекательной, кстати, но с Мией это было провальной идеей с самого начала.  
Мия постоянно напоминал о себе вздохами, движением, звонким цоканьем языка, ядрёным запахом ёлки. Вопросам в духе: «Смог бы такую стену пробить?» и «О, ну ты видал?».  
Поэтому Сакуса толком ничего и не «видал», замерший, тяжело нахмурившийся и глазеющий на ползущие от прищуренного глаза Мии морщинки.  
Поэтому Сакуса понятия не имел, кончились его десять минут или нет.  
Поэтому, когда Мотоя открыл дверь на балкон и высунулся к ним, Сакуса даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, пойманный врасплох.

— Ах, ты! — захлёбываясь смехом, возмутился Мотоя, обличительно тыча в них пальцем. — У тебя планшет отобрали, так ты на балкон соперников пробрался!

— Я, — от негодования у Сакусы даже голос дал петуха, — на нашем балконе, вообще-то!

— Киё-оми-кун, что ж ты не сказал, что тебе после девяти нельзя смотреть мультики? — тут же раскудахтался Мия, откровенно над ним насмехаясь.

Пылая от ярости, Сакуса порывисто обернулся к нему, вполне осознавая, что выглядит сейчас ужасно: без маски, с пятнами редкого румянца от возмущения, с кудрявыми от влажности волосами — и от этого злясь ещё сильнее.

Сказать он ничего не успел, потому что в следующее мгновение дверь за спиной Мии тоже открылась. На балкон высунулось сразу трое из Инаризаки, а один — жутко неприятный блокирующий Суна — ещё и снимал происходящее на телефон.

— Смотри-ка, Гин, ты был прав. Он всё-таки стырил планшет, — бесцветным тоном произнёс второй Мия, и от его голоса у Сакусы пронёсся неприятный холодок по коже. Голоса у близнецов были такими же одинаковыми, как и их чёртовы лица.

Хоть второй Мия и говорил немного по-другому, Сакуса понимал: если бы он только захотел, их с братом речь не просто было бы различить.

— Привет! — улыбнулся Мотоя, когда трое из Инаризаки наконец обратили внимание, что не одни на балконе.

Суна медленно помахал им, не прекращая своей съёмки.

— Я не стырил! Это мой планшет! — возмутился первый Мия, прижимая планшет к груди.

— Он наш. Бабуля его нам обоим подарила, — парировал второй Мия.  
Сакуса почувствовал, что его подташнивает. Как Инаризаки справляются с этим?

— Но по чётным числам он мой. Вот завтра он твой.

— Ты ж обещал, что никаких больше просмотров матчей, только два часа после разбора стратегии, — строго покачал головой Гинджима, распихав остальных, чтобы сложить руки на груди. — Договорились же, ну. Ты маньяк, что ли?

— Ай-яй-яй, кэп, — печально покачал головой Суна, весь лучась от восторга.

Теперь пришёл черёд Мии — Ацуму — краснеть, раздувая ноздри от возмущения, и Сакуса, пусть и сам недавно был пойман врасплох, не удержался от громкого и самодовольного хмыканья.  
Мия Ацуму встрепенулся всем телом, точно туго натянутая струна, зашипев на него:

— Это другое!

— Да то же самое, — пожал плечами Мотоя, отчего ухмылка на лице Сакусы сделалась ещё шире.

— Мы тебя разжалуем из капитанов, — пообещал второй Мия.

— Интересно как, если в списках у организаторов капитаном значусь я! — заносчиво выдохнул Ацуму в ответ, делая грудь колесом и задирая нос.  
Сакуса невольно закатил с него глаза.

— Выдадим Осаму за Ацуму? — предложил Гинджима.

— Фу! — хором воскликнули близнецы.

— Я назову это видео «вот так нарушается слово капитана» и отправлю его Ките-сану, — сказал Суна, нежно проводя пальцем по краю телефона.

На мгновение над балконом повисла такая пронзительная тишина, что стало слышно дребезжание кондиционеров и перешёптывание второгодок, притаившихся за этими самыми кондиционерами.  
Мгновение, а потом Ацуму сорвался с места, явно собираясь перехватить телефон. Но Суна ловко исчез в комнате, а спину ему прикрыл второй Мия, выскочив Ацуму наперерез. Близнецы сцепились и с приглушённым вскриком провалились в комнату, откуда доносился довольный хохот Суны.  
Сакуса с Мотоей переглянулись.

— Ну, пока, — махнул им Гинджима. Сквозь смех и шум до них донеслось сдавленное: «Скажи им!» одного из Мий, и Гинджима, тяжело вздохнув, добавил: — Не просрите завтра!

Стоило двери комнаты игроков из Инаризаки закрыться, как Мотоя громко и длинно вздохнул, принимаясь размеренно массировать себе лоб и виски. Сцепив руки за спиной, Сакуса молча уставился в свою старую знакомую лужу, не в силах перестать ухмыляться.  
Несколько раз Мотоя порывался начать что-то говорить, но в итоге только махнул рукой:

— Пошли уже.

И Сакуса кивнул, с чувством собственного достоинства проследовав мимо него в комнату.  
За что он любил Мотою, так это за отсутствие многозначительных и ненужных комментариев. Он и сам понимал, что всё, что касается Мии Ацуму, понемногу выходило из-под контроля.

***

Второй день турнира выдался сложным.   
С самого раннего утра стояла просто невыносимая духота, так что до стадиона они дошли уже измотанные. Зрителей и болельщиков было тоже невыносимо много, даже свободного угла не сыскать, чтобы перевести дух и собраться с мыслями. Сакуса не нервничал, но с раздражением ничего поделать не мог. Ещё и репортёры, налетевшие на их капитана, стоило только переступить порог стадиона.   
Репортёров Сакуса не любил, как и жару, как и толкотню. Он вообще не любил, когда к нему подходили слишком близко и тыкали в лицо всякими предметами.

— Вот станешь ты великим волейболистом, окажешься в олимпийской сборной, и что тогда? — с улыбкой бормотал Мотоя, заметив недовольное лицо Сакусы и проследив направление его взгляда. Миниатюрная журналистка головы на три ниже их капитана как раз закончила задавать свой вопрос и перевела руку с микрофоном к чужому лицу. Брр!

— Я могу отвечать на вопросы и по электронной почте.

Мотоя хрюкнул, а потом рассмеялся в голос. Сакуса не находил в этом ничего смешного. Закатив глаза, он отвернулся, скользя безразличным взглядом по толпе. И совсем не удивился, заметив в другом конце холла знакомую выжженную макушку.

Капитан Инаризаки как раз тоже давал интервью. И судя по напыщенному виду, он был просто на седьмом небе от счастья.  
Ну и глупый же у него вид!..

— Хорошо бы, чтобы рядом с тобой был кто-нибудь более общительный, — отсмеявшись, сказал Мотоя. — Эй?

— Хм? — Сакуса отвернулся от Мии Ацуму, посмотрев на Мотою. Тот довольно усмехнулся:

— Рад, что у тебя улучшилось настроение, — и прежде, чем Сакуса успел удивиться, добавил: — Думаю, кэп справится и без нас, хочешь пойти помыть руки?  
Вот теперь настроение Сакусы точно улучшилось.

Если бы всё-таки какая-нибудь ловкая и упорная журналистка смогла бы выследить и зажать его в углу, сунув под нос свой пугающий микрофон, Сакуса бы сказал, что матчи второго дня прошли хорошо.  
Он бы сказал, что ему понравилось играть против Морикавы, пусть даже каждый из трёх сетов был очень длинным, и они закончили самыми последними из своей группы.  
Он бы сказал, что им вполне повезло со следующим противником, и оказаться одной из восьми лучших команд этого турнира, в общем-то, было ожидаемо. Для него. Пусть и утомительно.

Хорошо, что никто его не ловил и не расспрашивал, потому что после второго матча у Сакусы не осталось никаких сил на разговоры.  
Они снова оказались вне комфортной и безопасной площадки, среди толпы и оживленных болельщиков, все липкие и кое-как обтёртые влажными полотенцами. Вот от чего Сакуса уставал больше, чем от самых длинных и изнурительных игр.

— Идёшь, Киёми? — позвал его Мотоя, легонько потянув за рукав ветровки.  
Сакуса качнул головой, выходя из задумчивого транса. Мотоя понимающе зевнул, потерев глаз, и тоже уставился на турнирную таблицу.

— Они прошли, — он говорил, конечно же, про Инаризаки.

Сакуса был бы рад разразиться тирадой, что помимо Инаризаки есть много других интересных и опасных команд, но микрофоном в него не тыкали, так что можно было просто молча дёрнуть плечом. За столько лет вместе, Мотоя и не такое умел понимать и переводить.

— Что ж, я был бы не против снова сыграть с ними в финале. В прошлый раз было классно, да?

— Сначала им и нам надо победить завтра, — буркнул Сакуса, чувствуя на плече тяжесть головы пристроившегося рядом Мотои.

— Ты такой зануда, Киёми.

Настоящая усталость навалилась на них уже в общежитии, после душа и ужина. Их разморило настолько, что сил не осталось не только на то, чтобы радоваться билету в третий день турнира, но даже просто на болтовню. Сосредоточенные, они внимательно выслушали разбор ошибок прошедших матчей. Молча изучили игру ближайшего соперника и повторили собственную стратегию.

«Когда закончим, — думал Сакуса, следя за схемой завтрашней расстановки, — попрошу у тренера посмотреть запись с Инаризаки».

Всего один матч. Никаких пятичасовых просмотров. В этот раз точно.  
Но стоило только прилечь и коснуться головой подушки, как он моментально уснул, прямо вместе с планшетом.  
Моргнул — и вот его нет.

А когда он снова открыл глаза, вокруг царили мрак и тишина, наполненная сопением и похрапыванием.  
Безмятежность. Но не для Сакусы.  
Спать в одной комнате с множеством людей, пусть даже и знакомых по клубу, было для него так же утомительно, как и выстраивать зону личного комфорта в тесной толкучке волейбольных стадионов. Везло, если получалось уснуть раньше всех. А иногда он мог полночи лежать, глядеть в потолок и раздражаться из-за разрозненного сопения. Этот нестройный хор никак не давал ему расслабиться. Помогало найти в этой какофонии одного — Мотою — и настроиться только на его размеренное дыхание. Закрыть глаза и сосредоточенно дышать вместе с ним, позволяя уговорить себя поспать.

Но сейчас он не торопился прибегать к излюбленному методу. Что-то разбудило его, и очень хотелось понять, что же это было. Может, у него что-то заболело и ему стало плохо?..  
Додумать эту мысль он не успел: отвлёк тихий, но очень яркий в ночной тишине скрип двери, доносившийся почему-то от окон. Вот, что его разбудило.

«Балкон», — сообразил Сакуса, тут же усаживаясь и прищуриваясь. Остатки сна как рукой сняло.

Это мог быть кто угодно, может, кто-то из второгодок, чья комната располагалась в запретной зоне за кондиционерами. Или тот липкий блокирующий Суна со своим телефоном.  
Кто угодно.

Тихо вздохнув и окинув взглядом крепко спящих товарищей, Сакуса поднялся на ноги и подкрался к балконной двери.  
Их так не скрипела.

На улице стало заметно прохладнее, но всё равно было липко и душно.  
Сакусу моментально пробрало до мурашек, а кожа покрылась испариной, как при лихорадке.

— О, — одними губами выдохнул удивлённый Ацуму, уставившись на него, как на привидение.

Это мог быть кто угодно. Но — разумеется — оказался именно он. С примятыми подушкой волосами на затылке, в мешковатой футболке и без штанов. Сакуса посмеялся бы над ним, если бы сам не вышел в подобном виде.

— Не спится? — сверкнув зубами в темноте, прошептал Ацуму, наклонив голову к плечу. По спине прокатилась ледяная волна мурашек, а в груди наоборот, словно лопнуло что-то текучее и горячее. Сакуса осторожно глотнул ртом ночного воздуха, проверяя, всё ли с ним нормально.

— Эй, ты же не лунатишь?

«Шёпот, — решил Сакуса, собирая мысли в кучу. Повёл плечами, пытаясь расслабиться. Внутри жгло то самое лопнувшее и горячее, стекая вниз к животу. — Это всё его шёпот виноват. Странно звучит».

— Ты разбудил, — буркнул он, переступая с ноги на ногу, оглядываясь на спящую комнату и прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Ну прости, прости, — хрипло и тихо засмеялся тот в ответ, растекаясь по поручню и устраиваясь щекой в сгибе локтя.

Он был какой-то странный. Взъерошенный, тихий и непонятный. Совсем не похожий на того напыщенного капитана Инаризаки, дающего интервью журналистке.

Всё вокруг было очень странным и необычным в ночной темноте. С трудом оторвав взгляд от собранной на пояснице Ацуму футболки, Сакуса огляделся.  
Балкон, укрытый тенью, казался чище и аккуратней. Дома напротив в рыжем свете ночных фонарей стали плоскими и похожими на театральные декорации. И даже хорошо изученная за прошедшие дни лужа под кондиционерами выглядела по-другому. В её ржавой уродливой поверхности так причудливо отражались отблески фонарей, что она больше походила на кусочек мерцающего космоса.  
Красиво.

— Куда ты смотришь, Киё-оми-кун?

— Не на тебя, — сказал Сакуса, посмотрев на Ацуму. Тот прищурился и ухмыльнулся. — Можешь не произносить моё имя так?

— Как «так»? — удивился Ацуму вполне искренне. — Я тебя так со средней школы зову.

— Вот и не зови больше та-а-ак.

— Так ты вышел сюда, чтобы отчитать меня? — фыркнул Ацуму, закинув голову к небу. И не дождавшись ответа, выдохнул в темноту: — Завтра полуфинал.

— Сначала четвертьфинал, — глухо напомнил Сакуса, становясь рядом с ним возле перегородки. Только для того, чтобы балконы сверху не закрывали ему обзор.

Света в городе даже ночью было много, но звёзды всё равно густо покрывали блёклое небо. Они мерцали над их головами, словно подмигивая. Красиво.

— А послезавтра — финал, — настойчиво тянул Ацуму, щекотным шёпотом разрезая тишину вокруг. Сакусе никогда не нравился его голос, его манера говорить, его кансайский говор. Ему и сейчас не нравилось. Но почему-то он заслушивался им, и это было странно.

— Если завтра выиграете оба матча, — вредно вставил Сакуса.

— Кто-то станет чемпионом летнего турнира, — продолжал Ацуму так, словно рассказывал какую-то общеизвестную легенду. Или сказку на ночь.

Моргнув, Сакуса опустил глаза со звёзд на руки Ацуму свободно лежащие на поручне. Как всегда — безупречно ухоженные.

— Потом начнутся отборочные на Весенний турнир, и, я надеюсь, Карасуно всё-таки доберутся до нас. А потом... Вот что ты будешь делать потом?

Он как раз рассматривал аккуратный ноготь на большом пальце Ацуму, когда его руки неожиданно пришли в движение и крепко стиснули поручень. Сакуса растерянно нахмурился.

— Потом? — повторил Сакуса медленно, ища в вопросе подвох.

С лёгкой, почти мечтательной улыбкой на закинутом к небу лице, Ацуму стоял, напряжённо вцепившись в поручень, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Не спешил ничего больше добавлять и ждал ответ.

— То же, что и сейчас, — пожав плечами, сказал, наконец, Сакуса. — У меня есть приглашение от университета с полностью устраивающей меня по уровню командой, и…

— Вот ты… выскочка токийская! — выдохнул Ацуму, оторвавшись от неба и уставившись в упор на Сакусу. Из-за уличных фонарей казалось, будто бы в его глазах всё ещё плескались отражения звёзд. — Значит, продолжишь играть? На полном серьёзе продолжишь?

— Конечно же да, — раздражённо повторил Сакуса очевидное. Когда он вообще делал что-то не на полном серьёзе? Зачем вообще тогда что-либо делать? Все, на кого он равнялся, двинулись дальше, открывая в волейболе что-то новое. Как он может остаться за бортом, пройдя уже так много? Что за тупые вопросы?

Прыснув, Ацуму уткнулся лбом в руки на поручне, содрогаясь от давящего его смеха. Сакуса окончательно запутался в нём.

— Уф, блин, ты бы себя видел, такое лицо! — еле слышно пропыхтел Ацуму. Пришлось наклониться к нему, чтобы всё расслышать. — Я прям как наяву увидел в нём гневную тираду в свой адрес. «Да как ты посмел подумать иначе?!». Пф-ф. Обожаю это в тебе, Киё-оми-кун.

— Не зови меня так, — напомнил Сакуса, чувствуя вибрацию под кожей. Так, словно туда пролез чужой шёпот.

Хохотнув, Ацуму повернул к нему голову.

— У меня тоже есть интересные предложения после школы. Похоже, мы с тобой ещё не раз встретимся. Даже после выпуска, ага.

— Да. Чем больше волейбол, тем он теснее, — согласился Сакуса. Вряд ли бы он сейчас смог уснуть — сна не было ни в одном глазу. Ему совсем не хотелось возвращаться на футон. И всё-таки он чувствовал себя объятым какой-то странной дрёмой. Каким-то тяжёлым туманом.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь, ты попадёшь в мои руки, мистер топ-3, — мечтательно зевнул Ацуму, потирая плечом заслезившийся глаз. Щёки Сакусы обожгло горячим ментоловым лезвием. — И знаешь, что тогда случится?

— Ты лопнешь от счастья?

— Тебе — понравится.

— Хах, — ёмко выдохнул он в ответ, скривившись. Было действительно смешно и ещё очень-очень щекотно в груди.

— Эй, я вообще-то абсолютно серьёзен, — самодовольно возмутился Ацуму, высоко задирая нос. — Я много думал о твоих отвратительных приёмчиках и о твоём теле тоже. Я знаю, как сильно ты о нём — о себе, в смысле — печёшься. Так вот, я буду очень бережен. Мои руки — усилители-помощники. Они позаботятся о тебе.

«Боги, что ты несёшь», — с трудом сдерживая смех, Сакуса пожевал губу и кое-как выдавил:

— Мне… сложно воспринимать всерьёз того, кто однажды принял меня за индуса из-за родинок.

— Да ну, блин, ты всю жизнь будешь вспоминать мне этот случай?! Я, между прочим, тогда поплатился за глупость своим йогуртом, может, хватит уже?

— Ты же говорил, что это был не ты, а другой Мия, — ядовито поддел его Сакуса.

— Ты же мне всё равно не поверил, но попробовать стоило, — закатил глаза Ацуму, усмехаясь. — Но это был не Саму, а я. А Саму, он… Ну, первый заметил тебя.

«Да, я помню», — хотел сказать Сакуса, но почему-то промолчал.  
Что-то в голосе и изменившемся взгляде Ацуму остановило его, хотя он не особо умел проявлять эмпатию и такт в разговорах. Мотоя говорил, что всё-то он умел, просто не пытался даже, потому что ему ни до кого не было дела. Тут Сакуса с ним полностью соглашался.

— Я сначала не понял, почему твои удары никак принять не могут, и Саму сказал мне: «Вот ты, Цуму, балда, ты на его кисти смотри!» — и тогда я присмотрелся к тебе по-настоящему, — торопливо шептал Ацуму, растянув губы в улыбке и уставившись в пустоту между родинок Сакусы.

— Саму мне и про суть связующего точно так же сказал. Это он заметил, как офигенно круто быть связкой. Что только самые лучшие игроки занимают эту позицию.

Щекотная весёлость под кожей сменилась тяжёлым тревожным зудом. Сакусе совсем не нравилось, что говорил ему Ацуму. Точнее, как он всё это говорил. Но в глотке пересохло настолько, что даже на простое: «Хватит» не было сил.

— А ещё Саму заметил, что я люблю волейбол больше. И что надо быть полностью отбитым на волейболе, чтобы попасть на все эти национальные сборы. Таким же отбитым, как ты.

«Вот, значит, почему второго Мии не было с нами в лагере», — отрешённо подумал Сакуса, рассматривая Ацуму до боли в глазах.  
Рыжий квадрат уличного фонаря уродливо высвечивал ему нос и размазывал глаза в непонятное нечто. Только зрачки горели, как у ночного животного на фото.

— Получается, кто любит сильнее, тот и выигрывает, — Ацуму всё ещё шептал, но Сакуса слышал, как опасно гудел его голос где-то на дне груди. Сакуса кожей ощущал чужую обиду. — Только вот что-то я себя победителем не чувствую. Всё получается, но совсем не так, как хочется.

«Хочется» эхом отозвалось во всём Сакусе.  
От запаха ментола затрепетали ноздри, и Сакуса дёрнулся, вдруг осознавая, что слишком низко склонился к Ацуму, ещё немного — и можно коснуться кончиками носов. Сердце пропустило удар, подпрыгнув в груди.  
Рывком выпрямившись, он отвернулся, считая каждый вдох и пытаясь успокоиться.

«Надо было оставаться в комнате, — стиснув зубы и крепко зажмурившись, подумал он. — Надо было перевернуться на другой бок и дышать вместе с Мотоей, пока не сморило бы заново сном. Надо было не выходить на балкон».

— Оми-кун, куда ты всё время смотришь? — шёпот Ацуму мурашками вновь прополз по спине и шее, и Сакуса зажмурился крепче.

— На лужу.

По ушам резанул странный скрежет, и Сакуса обернулся. Как раз в тот момент, когда рядом с ним оказался Ацуму, нагло перемахнувший через бедную, покосившуюся от такого обращения перегородку. Сакуса открыл рот, невольно отступив на шаг и упираясь поясницей в поручень балкона.  
Может, он и не просыпался вовсе? Может, это всё происходит в очередном кошмаре?

— Уходи! — возмущённо прошипел Сакуса своему кошмару, который как ни в чём не бывало отряхивал ладони.

— Но мне оттуда не видно.

— Но мне всё равно! — от переполняющего его негодования Сакуса жутко боялся потерять контроль над голосом. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь из команды проснулся и увидел бы их.

Ацуму его словно не слышал, а скорее — просто игнорировал. Отвратительный тип.  
Наглый.  
Всеотравляющий.  
Дикий.

Сакуса потянулся растереть горящее лицо руками, но с трудом остановил себя, до боли сжав кулаки. Сердце колотилось так гневно и быстро, что даже голова закружилась.

Разве это… честно? Вот так, через перегородку, к нему.  
Разве это не нарушение всех правил?  
Разве это нормально, что он так перепугался, что такую плёвую и шаткую преграду между ними оказалось так легко преодолеть?..

— Офигенная лужа, Оми-кун, у нас такой нет, — на грани слышимости зашептал Ацуму.

— Забирай её с собой и топай отсюда, — процедил Сакуса. Ацуму не ответил, таращась в лужу, как в планшет с интересной игрой. — Ты что, луж никогда не видел?!

— Я хочу… — начал Ацуму, но не закончил.

Как же Сакуса ненавидел, когда люди не заканчивали то, что начали.  
Как же Сакуса ненавидел Мию Ацуму.

«Уходи или делай уже что-нибудь», — злился Сакуса всё больше, наблюдая за тем, как Ацуму неуверенно топтался на месте. Выглядел он так, словно сам проснулся посреди кошмара, не понимая, как оказался здесь. Грудь его быстро-быстро вздымалась, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Он явно собирался с духом, чтобы выпалить какую-нибудь глупость. Очередную пламенную речь. Или что похуже.

Но хватило его только на то, чтобы одним плавным движением приблизиться к Сакусе, застывая перед ним почти так же близко, как они стояли до этого.  
Только сейчас зад Сакусы упирался в твёрдый прохладный поручень балкона, напоминая, что спасения искать негде.  
Между ними даже чёртовой кривой перегородки не было.  
Так. Сакуса поспешил скрестить руки на груди, чуть задирая подбородок.

— Оми-кун! — натужно-весело и чересчур громко зашипел он прямо в лицо Сакусе, обдавая мятным чистым дыханием. — А ты знаешь, что когда человек смотрит на того, кто ему нравится, его зрачки расширяются?

«И всё?»

Волна разочарования накрыла с головой, и, как бы высоко он не задирал лицо, всё равно казалось, что сейчас просто захлебнётся от злости.

«И это всё, что ты хотел сказать? И для этого надо было перепрыгивать через перегородку?»

Не расцепляя скрещенных рук, Сакуса резко подался вперёд. Лицом к чужому лицу так, словно хотел откусить ему нос или прижаться лбом ко лбу и проверить теорию расширенных зрачков. Или поцеловать.  
Ничего бы из этого он сделать не смог, потому что Ацуму отреагировал моментально: шарахнулся от него назад, только чудом не повалившись на спину и не врезавшись в балконную дверь.

— Зрачки расширяются ещё и от страха со злостью, — холодно заметил Сакуса, проходя мимо перепуганного Ацуму.

Надоело.  
Больше всего Сакуса не любил тех, кто действовал на одних эмоциях и ничего не продумывал. А потом не знал, что делать с последствиями, потому что не был к ним готов.  
Отвратительно.

Вроде бы Ацуму пытался сказать ему что-то, но Сакуса торопливо открыл дверь, показав в образовавшуюся брешь пальцем. Одними губами вернул полученное накануне: «Не просрите завтра» — и переступил порог комнаты, отсекая себя от балкона и Мии Ацуму.

Скрип чужой балконной двери Сакуса услышал, когда уже хорошенько протёр руки салфетками и осушил чуть ли не половину оставленной у футона бутылки с водой.  
И только завернувшись в одеяло, он вдруг осознал, как же сильно умудрился остыть на этом чёртовом балконе. Но дрожал он не из-за этого.

Что сейчас вообще произошло?  
Почему он так взбесился? Чего ждал? Что собирался сделать?

«Не будь идиотом», — от всей души посоветовал он сам себе.

Зажмурившись, Сакуса нашёл среди прочих звуков дыхание Мотои. И задышал вместе с ним, размышляя.  
Вот почему ему никак не удавалось найти для Мии Ацуму достойного места в своей жизни.  
Он одинаково сильно бесил, пугал, раздражал, напрягал и был особенным.  
Особенный по-особенному.  
Но как? Что в нём вообще могло понравиться и привлечь?  
Он же отбитый.  
Он пижон.  
Он нервозный: говорит одно, вид делает второй, а в глазах у него третье.  
Он — проблемный.  
Как вообще можно было увлечься человеком, который принял его за индуса из-за родинок?! Даже если у этого человека красивое лицо и руки. Даже если с ним хорошо на площадке. Даже если от него приятно пахнет. Он всё ещё невозможный Мия Ацуму.

«Я сошёл с ума», — печально констатировал Сакуса, рассматривая чёрную бездну потолка над собой. Чем он только занят перед грядущим четвертьфиналом.

«Меня задело, что он отшатнулся, — хладнокровно поставил себе диагноз Сакуса. Стыдно, противно, но пока не признаешь болезнь — нормальное лечение не подобрать. — Зато теперь я знаю о его реакции… как и о своей».

Ацуму может и отшатнулся, а вот он сам — потянулся. Он и не знал, что так может. С другими бы и не смог.  
Его так тянуло только к Мии Ацуму.   
Мия Ацуму был особенным.

И на этой пессимистичной ноте он уснул, погребённый под тяжестью опустившейся на него бездны.

***

«Ты не заболел?» — озабоченно спрашивал его Мотоя на следующее утро.  
Сакуса отрицательно мотал головой, чем пугал Мотою да и остальную команду ещё больше.  
С ним всё было нормально. Всего лишь паршивое настроение. Вполне ожидаемо, когда ты не выспался и ещё признался сам себе, что Мия Ацуму для тебя особенный.  
Отстой, конечно, но Сакуса всегда был готов к худшему.

Поэтому, когда из турнира сначала выбыли Инаризаки, проиграв в своём матче за четвертьфинал, а потом и они сами не прошли в финал, Сакуса был уже морально готов ко всему. Даже к метеориту.

«Всё ли я сделал?», — допытывался до себя Сакуса уже после того, как они раскланялись и с противником, и с болельщиками. Хотелось помыться, но пока были только лишь салфетки. Хотелось переодеться. Хотелось прямо сейчас включить запись и посмотреть на себя со стороны.  
Всё ли он сделал? Сделал ли он это всё правильно?

Вопросы кружились, не находя ответов. Вместо них он зачем-то находил в толпе проходящих мимо команд те, что носили чёрную форму. Хотя вообще-то совершенно не хотел их видеть. Его видеть.  
Чувство острой зудящей незавершённости жрало изнутри, мешая сосредоточиться. Всё ли он правильно сделал…

— Эй вы, лузеры!

Вся команда обернулась, и только Сакуса, нахмурившись, упорно рассматривал свои шнурки.  
Глупо было предполагать, что они больше не столкнутся с Инаризаки. Они буквально жили вместе. Да и когда вообще ему удавалось не сталкиваться с Мией Ацуму?  
Вздохнув, он сдался и тоже неохотно глянул через плечо на замерших позади Инаризаки. Чёрная форма, хмурые лица. Впереди всех стоял, конечно же, Мия Ацуму. Упирающий руки в бока, смотрящий на них со смесью пылающей наглости и ядовитой насмешки. Прищурившись, Сакуса заметил тени под его холодными глазами.

— От лузеров слышу, — фыркнул в ответ их собственный капитан, тоже выходя вперёд и складывая руки на груди.

Секундное напряжённое молчание, повисшее между их командами, разорвал сам ойкнувший Ацуму, получив удар коленом по заду сразу от Гинджимы и второго Мии.

— Веди себя нормально, — буркнул Гинджима.

— Да блин, такой был план! — возмутился Ацуму, так взмахнув руками, что накинутая на плечи куртка благополучно слетела. Поймал её второй Мия, а вот Ацуму, похоже, этого даже не заметил. — Я назвал лузерами их, они — нас, мы типа признаём свои ошибки через них!

— Да никто нормальный так не общается, дурака ты кусок!

— Вы даже не дали мне шанса закончить!

— Это нормально? — почему-то капитан решил уточнить это у Сакусы, как будто тот был негласным экспертом если не по Инаризаки, то по Мии Ацуму.

«Да откуда мне вообще знать?» — очень хотелось огрызнуться, но он только недовольно нахмурился и коротко кивнул.  
Выглядело вполне нормально. Для Инаризаки.

— Нас тренер снаружи ждёт, — кое-как вклинился в спор Инаризаки их капитан. — Может, пойдём в общагу все вместе?

Инаризаки замолчали, уставившись на них, точно свора голодных лис. А потом Мия Ацуму нервно и слишком громко хохотнул и поспешил заново принять позу предводителя. Второй Мия же поспешил накинуть ему на плечи пойманную куртку.

— Именно это я и хотел предложить! Раз уж сегодня мы все лузеры.

Сакуса не тревожился от мысли, что они пойдут вместе. Нацепив образ капитана, Ацуму почти не лип к нему. Даже сейчас, он смотрел на кого угодно — на их капитана, на Гинджиму, на Мотою, на своих первогодок — но только не на Сакусу. Стоило вздохнуть с облегчением, но Сакуса чувствовал всю ту же распирающую злость, что и ночью.  
Наверное, он бы так и прожигал физиономию Мии Ацуму с этой его натянутой нервозной ухмылкой до самого общежития, если бы не почувствовал, что его самого кто-то рассматривал.  
Это был Мия, но не тот, который был нужен ему.   
Второй Мия. Идущий чуть позади брата, задумчиво смотрящий на Сакусу, совершенно не смутившийся, что его заметили. Эти Мии… ужасны. Оба. Один хуже другого.  
Раздосадованный пуще прежнего, Сакуса закусил губу, гневно засопел и поменялся с Мотоей местами. И не поднимал больше глаз, пока не оказался в своей комнате, окружённый только своей командой.

В этот раз скрип чужой балконной двери не разбудил Сакусу.   
Он ждал его.  
Усевшись на футоне, обнимал себя за колени, задумчиво глядя на рыжий квадрат света уличных фонарей на полу перед собой. Если немного протянуть вперёд стопу, он нырнёт в этот свет большим пальцем ноги.  
Рядом похрапывал капитан.  
Кондиционеры за окном дребезжали без устали.  
Сакусе казалось, что где-то там, далеко-далеко, натужно пискнула покосившаяся перегородка, шатко разделяющая балконы.  
Оставалась всего одна ночь. Уже завтра они соберут вещи, попрощаются с управляющим общежития, дойдут до стадиона, чтобы получить утешительные награды и посмотреть финал, как и положено лузерам, с трибуны. И разъедутся.  
Будут каникулы, полные тренировок. Потом будут отборочные на Весенний турнир. Кто-то станет чемпионом. Сакуса очень рассчитывал, что ему напоследок удастся ещё раз подержать в руках кубок.  
Кто-то проиграет.  
А потом. Что их ждёт потом?

Он так и не вышел на балкон, просидев неподвижно до тех пор, пока чужая дверь вновь не скрипнула. И звучало это очень обиженно.  
А утром он попросил Мотою сходить и проверить, ничего ли они там не забыли.

— Мог бы и сам забрать свой леденец, — буркнул Мотоя, шлёпнув найденной на балконе конфетой по сложенному футону Сакусы.  
Тот прожёг её тяжёлым взглядом.

— Он точно лежал на нашей части? — пробурчал он недовольно, потому что вчера перед сном совершенно точно перекидывал его на сторону Инаризаки.

Мотоя посмотрел на него непривычно: как на полного придурка.

— Да. Только не говори мне, что вы с Инаризаки устроили конфетную войнушку?

Сакуса и не сказал. Молча подцепил лимонную конфету самыми кончиками пальцев и старательно завернул в салфетку. И, дождавшись, когда Мотоя потеряет к нему интерес, запихал глубоко в сумку.


	4. Chapter 4

Давным-давно он заметил, как Мотоя, выставив перед собой сцепленные руки, подбрасывал разноцветный мяч на заднем дворе дома. Снова и снова. Считая вслух, сколько же у него получится на этот раз.  
Первое время Сакуса просто посматривал на него украдкой. Потом стал считать вместе с ним, а потом — сам захотел попробовать.  
Выходило так себе. Да ещё и мяч был грязный.  
Но очень скоро Сакусе пришлось выпросить себе такой же, иначе они с Мотоей уже никак не могли решить, чья очередь. С двумя же мячами они смогли одновременно соревноваться, кто подбросит больше.  
Чуть позже Мотоя предложил усложнить задачу, перекидывая мяч друг другу, а спустя ещё немного времени — неуверенно позвал с собой в волейбольную секцию. Просто так. За компанию. Ты всегда можешь уйти, если не понравится.

«Ужасное место», — подумал тогда Сакуса, понимая, что никто там не позволит ему играть личным мячом.  
Что придётся потеть, падать на пол, постоянно трогать общий мяч. Общаться с кем-то, кроме Мотои, играть в команде с разными мальчишками.  
И всё ради простой и довольно быстро заканчивающейся игры в «перекинь мяч через сетку». Ну разве такое могло понравиться?  
Но очень скоро Сакусе понадобились новые и максимально подходящие для этой довольно простой игры кроссовки.  
А после пришлось смириться ещё и с тем, что далеко не в каждой секции имелся душ, и что переодеваться в сухую форму приходилось чуть ли не в общем проходе.  
Что не всегда в спортивных комплексах хватало стульев, а в туалетных комнатах — одноразовых полотенец для рук.  
Что после игры необходимо было пожимать руки всем-всем своим соперникам, даже если ты победил.  
Что на турнирах полно людей, а рядом всегда тесно прижатое к тебе плечо товарища.  
Что волейбол — не про индивидуальный комфорт. Вообще не про комфорт.  
Казалось бы, ну и зачем ему всё это? Почему волейбол занял в его жизни такую важную позицию? Ведь это было буквально самое ужасное место для него. Сколько бы раз он не пытался найти ответ на этот вопрос, обнаруживались только причины всё бросить.

И вот где он был теперь со всеми этими мыслями и воспоминаниями.  
За пределами школы, посреди удивительно большого мира волейбола.

Выпустившись, он словно забрался на верхушку высокого дерева и наконец хорошенько оглядел раскинувшиеся перед ним просторы. Где он был, куда даже и не думал соваться, и то, что раньше он просто не замечал. На такой высоте всё казалось ослепительно-притягательным.  
Глаза разбегались, а дыхание перехватывало. Хотелось попробовать всё и сразу. Стать лучшим везде. Не уступить никому. Ни тем, кто уехал заграницу. Ни тем, кто прорвался в сборную страны. Ни тем, кто вёл свою команду к победам на чемпионате.  
Глаза разбегались, но Сакуса не позволял себе распыляться. Он успеет, он всё успеет. Непродуманность и суматоха ни к чему. Раз ему нужно всё, он получит это. Двигаясь терпеливо и планомерно. Продуманно. Делая всё возможное, заполняя до конца каждый этап своей жизни.  
И очень быстро многообещающая команда его университета стала лучшей студенческой командой страны.   
Последний чемпионат Куровашики показал, что не все взрослые профессионалы способны противостоять ему.

Сначала был одолженный мяч Мотои, наскоро обтёртый салфетками от грязи из клумбы. Потом — кубок и награды в старшей школе. Затем кубки и громкие титулы в университете.

А дальше…

— Серьёзно? И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? — спросил Мотоя. Сакуса кивнул, хоть это и не был видеозвонок. Но он ведь говорил с Мотоей. Каким-то невероятным образом, тот мог понять Сакусу даже без слов. — Это же так круто, Киёми! Ты ещё диплом не получил, а тебя уже готова принять команда первого дивизиона. Крутая команда! И когда у тебя назначена встреча?

— Через неделю. У них как раз будет открытый смотр новичков и претендентов. Я тоже сыграю. Покажусь, назовём это так.

— Почти на день рождения выпадает. Волнуешься?

— Нет, — признался Сакуса. — Ты же рассказал мне всё, что мог, о том, как проходит смотр в команды первого дивизиона.

— О боги, не напоминай, пожалуйста. Ты пытал меня несколько месяцев на эту тему! Я был близок к тому, чтобы удариться в бега из Японии. И ведь тебе это даже не нужно, тебя и без смотра готовы взять!

Сакуса закатил глаза. Всего-то несколько раз попросил рассказать ему подробности отбора. Нормальное желание. Возможно, пару раз он перегибал палку с настойчивостью, но кто виноват, что Мотоя слишком сухо рассказывал?

— Я хочу быть готов ко всему.

— Киёми, ты неисправим, — с улыбкой в голосе выдохнул Мотоя. — И знаешь? Я этому так рад. Скоро будем с тобой в одной лиге! Как думаешь, успеешь влиться в команду до старта сезона, хм?

Внутри Сакусы всё завибрировало от слов Мотои. Ему уже не терпелось скорее с головой отдаться этому новому этапу жизни. Теперь уже, как профессиональному игроку первой лиги. Школа с университетом остались позади. Его план шёл по идеально выверенной прямой. Вперёд, к успеху.

— Да, — с чувством выдохнул он, не выдерживая и поднимаясь на ноги. Всё в нём бурлило и кипело. Усидеть на месте никак не получалось, и он заходил туда-сюда, считая про себя шаги.

— Значит, переберёшься в Осаку, — протянул Мотоя задумчиво. — Кто бы мог подумать, ты и Осака! В смысле, ну, кхм… Справишься с кансайским?

От любого другого Сакуса, возможно, пропустил бы эти слова мимо ушей. Но это был Мотоя, мягкий, тактичный и очень-очень внимательный. Тот, кто знал Сакусу, не хуже его самого.  
В жизни Сакусы всегда был только один источник «кансайской проблемы».

Остановившись, Сакуса повернулся к открытому ноутбуку и уставился на логотип чёрного шакала в несвёрнутом электронном письме.  
Злые оранжево-жёлтые глаза жадно пялились на него в ответ.  
Сакуса невольно облизнулся, дрожа от предвкушения.

— Эм, Киёми?

— Не волнуйся. Я справлюсь со всем, — твёрдо ответил он, не спуская глаз с шакала.

О, как же он хотел попасть туда.  
И он не привык не получать желаемое.

***

Говоря с Мотоей про отбор в команду, Сакуса был абсолютно честен. Он не волновался.  
Он отлично знал себе цену. Знал, что немало клубов заинтересованы в нём. Видел много разных приглашений на почте, встречался с представителями после церемоний награждений, слышал, как его оценивают тренера и эксперты. Беспокоиться просто не было смысла, ведь он собирался делать всё, что в его силах. Выкладываться на полную.  
Тем более что для него смотр — лишь формальность. Официально он уже успел встретиться и с агентом-представителем, и с менеджером команды, обсудить некоторые пункты предварительного контракта и договориться о дате окончательного подписания.   
По сути, он уже являлся частью Шакалов.

Единственное, что волновало его, как и прежде красило волосы в яркий блонд и отзывалось на имя Мия Ацуму. И выглядело очень уж потешно с вытаращенными глазами и раскрытым от удивления ртом.

В груди пронзительно засосало, и на губах сама собой расползлась самодовольная ухмылка. Так и подмывало издевательски помахать ему, но Сакуса оставался стоять неподвижно в шеренге новичков-претендентов. Всё-таки он сюда пришёл показать себя во всей красе, а не позориться.

С момента выпуска из школы прошло уже четыре года. И, разумеется, за эти четыре года он не раз сталкивался с Мией Ацуму. Иначе и быть не могло.  
Сначала совсем мимолётно: всё-таки Сакуса был поглощён студенческой лигой, тогда как Мия притирался к новым условиям и доказывал свою необходимость в основе команды. Потом их пути стали пересекаться всё чаще, пока, наконец, каждый из них не вскарабкался достаточно высоко, чтобы заявить о себе.  
И вот где они теперь.

Сакуса тихо хмыкнул себе под нос и перевёл взгляд на стоявших рядом игроков. Претенденты на место в команде, среди которых были и знакомые лица.  
Например, золотисто-загорелое лицо Хинаты Шоё, рыжего коротышки из Карасуно. Лихорадочный, который однажды обыграл Мию Ацуму, спустя несколько лет — Итачияму, а после пропал со всех радаров. Оказывается, играл в Бразилии, да ещё и в пляжке. И вот вернулся. Прямо Сакусе под нос, прямо в ту же команду, что выбрал и он. Интересно, выдержит ли сердце Мии такой поворот судьбы?

Со дня окончания школы прошло четыре года, а Сакуса всё ещё хорошо помнил и первую встречу с близнецами, и разговоры с Ацуму на общем балконе, и свою жуткую, глубокую обиду на него.  
И последний их Весенний турнир он тоже хорошо помнил.  
Как наблюдал за игрой Инаризаки против Карасуно в одной восьмой чемпионата, пока дожидался собственного матча.  
Как близнецы веселились, словно выиграли кубок, не меньше, толкаясь и пихаясь в каком-то бешеном танце. Дикие, что с них взять.  
И как Мия Ацуму бросился пожимать руку этому самому лихорадочному Хинате, восторженно ему что-то втирая, склонившись через сетку, кажется, забыв про всё на свете: про турнир, про полные зрителей трибуны, про ждущего его брата.  
Прошло четыре года, а Сакуса до сих пор помнил, какими дикими и сумасшедшими были глаза Ацуму, жадно устремлённые в лицо растерянного Хинаты.  
Что ж. Похоже, не зря запомнил.

— Топ-3-сан тоже здесь, — едва слышно пробормотал Хината, таращась на него во все глаза. На дне его зрачков отчётливо плескалась паника. Но ещё и нетерпение. Хоть Хината и стоял неподвижно, Сакуса мог поклясться, что он словно немного подпрыгивал на месте.

— Ты сможешь, Хината!!! — проорал с другого конца зала Бокуто так, словно стоял как минимум на другом конце улицы.

Сакуса прошёлся оценивающим взглядом по другим претендентам. Высокие. Одного парня он помнил с национального лагеря, наверняка у него отличные рекомендательные письма. Ещё и сам Сакуса, принятый уже заочно. А места в команде ограниченны.  
И всё-таки Сакуса был согласен с оголтелым Бокуто: Хината сможет. Что-то в нём было. Это что-то заметили многие.

Протолкавшись вперёд, Мия Ацуму склонился перед тренером и с жаром зашептал что-то, то и дело, посматривая на Сакусу с Хинатой.

— Он тебя запустит, — сказал Сакуса, догадываясь, что Ацуму пытался донести до тренера. Хината дёрнулся, непонимающе подняв брови и жадно уставившись на него. Сакуса моментально пожалел, что вообще заговорил с ним, но пояснил: — Мия. Запустит тебя вверх. Наглядно продемонстрирует, как ты можешь взлетать. Как это делал Кагеяма. Мия тоже так хотел. Так что готовься.

— Ого, Сакуса-сан, вы с Мия-саном — близкие друзья?! — восхищённо выдохнул Хината, правда тут же резко отшатнувшись: похоже, Сакуса слишком красноречиво скривился. Ну зато больше не будет задавать тупые вопросы.

Между тем тренер кое-как отпихнул от себя неуёмного Ацуму и встал, громко откашлявшись в кулак и привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.

— Мы немного изменим ход смотра. Будут короткие игры два на два и полный матч. А также в качестве эксперимента наш связующий Мия Ацуму хотел бы «попробовать» каждого претендента на разогреве. Сейчас я разделю вас на две группы. Те, чьи фамилии я назову…

Мия Ацуму, вставший за спиной тренера, дико таращился, кажется, даже не моргая. Поймав взгляд Сакусы, он грязно ухмыльнулся и облизнулся. Фу, блин!

«Ну что ж, — подумал Сакуса, вставая вслед за Хинатой в названную группу и на ходу покручивая кистями. — Ты знал, на что идёшь. Ты — сам этого хотел. Разбирайся теперь со всем этим дерьмом»

Какие бы планы на его счёт не строил Мия Ацуму, он собирался сделать всё, чтобы утереть ему нос. И показать всем вокруг, чего он стоит.

***

«Потрясающе», — коротко написал он в ответ на вопрос Мотои: «Как всё прошло?».

Ему удалось найти общий язык и понимание с тренером, присмотреться к некоторым будущим товарищам по команде, показать себя с самой лучшей стороны. О да, игра у него сегодня, что называется, шла. Пасы Мии Ацуму всё ещё горели на ладонях, приятно покалывая кожу. Идеально подогнанные под него, словно они уже не раз были партнёрами на площадке.  
Наглые и дерзкие пасы, но всё-таки довольно бережные.

«Он словно ухаживал за тобой», — сказал когда-то давно Мотоя.   
За Сакусой никто и никогда не ухаживал. А вот связующих, самых разных, в его жизни было немало.  
Ни один не был похож на Мию Ацуму.

Из раздевалки Сакуса быстро и как можно незаметней двинулся к выходу с площадки, но оказался перехвачен менеджером. Пришлось в очередной раз проговаривать то, что они раньше уже обсудили, снова пожимать руки, снова кивать и отказываться от предложения проводить его до самого вокзала. Вежливость утомительна.   
Краем глаза Сакуса приметил сначала Бокуто, собравшего вокруг Хинаты настоящий аншлаг, а потом и Ацуму, который точно банный лист прилип к тренеру и пытал его бесконечным списком вопросов.   
Хороший момент, чтобы улизнуть.

— …-Оми-кун!!!

Далеко Сакуса не ушёл: вопль Ацуму перехватил его прямо перед лифтом. А потом его догнал и сам Ацуму: налетел, беспардонно хватая за плечи и утаскивая от начавших открываться дверей лифта в сторону лестничной площадки.  
К такому отношению Сакуса не привык. Обычно его никто не решался трогать. С ним не всегда решались заговорить лишний раз!.. Растерянный и сбитый с толку, он неловко зацепился громоздкой сумкой за дверную ручку, стукнулся локтём и, вырвавшись, отскочил от Ацуму к противоположной стене, возмущённо раздувая парусом маску на лице.

— Ты что, дикий?!

— Ты! В моей команде! Ты нормальный вообще?! — это сложно было назвать шёпотом, Ацуму буквально вопил, но голос его предательски сел и теперь истерично звенел где-то на дне колодца. Он шипел, точно перевозбуждённая лисица. У Сакусы от него волосы на загривке дыбом встали.

— Ты не её владелец. Теперь эта команда такая же моя, как и твоя, — проворчал в ответ Сакуса, встряхнув перекрученную комом и съехавшую с ремня сумки ветровку. Подумав немного, принялся натягивать её. От сквозняков не застрахован никто. Да и себя занять чем-то тоже неплохо.

— Оми-кун, — тихо и неловко рассмеялся Ацуму, наблюдая за ним издалека, будто сам обалдел от своей пылкости. Придурочный Мия Ацуму с его придурочной эмоциональностью. — А я ведь говорил тебе. Я предупреждал. Что рано или поздно ты окажешься в моих руках. Теперь ты — мой.

— Ты всё такой же чокнутый. — Передёрнул плечами Сакуса, отворачиваясь и блуждая взглядом по лестничной клетке. Чистая, скучная. Никакой даже уродливой лужи, вообще не за что зацепиться. — Что с коротышкой?

— Ещё не знают, сказали, подумают. Но я их впечатлил.

— Хината их впечатлил.

— Не без моей помощи. Я показал им, на что он может сгодиться. Наглядная демонстрация того, что в моих руках его рост — ерунда, — раздуваясь от гордости, вещал Ацуму, и, как бы сильно он не раздражал в этот момент, Сакусе нечем было ему возразить. В конце концов, он и сам всё видел. Хината был поразительно хорош. Да, Ацуму постарался.

Они замерли, каждый у своей стены, таращась друг на друга с подозрительностью двух голодных волков. И только сейчас Сакуса заметил то, чего не разглядел в нём сразу: всё-таки он изменился. Стал куда крепче и ладнее, заострился скулами, научился модно укладывать волосы. Повзрослел. Вроде всё тот же Мия Ацуму, которого Сакуса помнил много лет, но глаза продолжали выцеплять в нём что-то новенькое. Как будто постепенно привыкали к резкой смене освещения, только — к новому Ацуму.

«Интересно, — подумал Сакуса. — А сам я в его глазах сильно поменялся?»

Неловко кашлянув, Ацуму протянул сквозь нервозную ухмылку:

— Так а что насчёт тебя, Оми-кун? Ты останешься? Здесь? Сейчас?

Сакуса посмотрел на него, как на кретина.  
— У меня обратный поезд через три часа. В Токио полно дел, хотя бы, мой выпускной.

— Ой, точняк, твой универ!.. Но потом ты ведь переберёшься сюда? Это, через неделю? Две?

— Нужно подготовиться, — Сакуса продолжал проговаривать много раз продуманные и хорошо спланированные вещи, поднимаясь и опускаясь взглядом по ступенькам. — Собрать все документы, посмотреть предложенные варианты жилья, разобраться с вещами…

— Что это? — перебил его Ацуму, подбирая что-то с пола.

Увидев прозрачный пакетик на замке, Сакуса невольно выругался и захлопал себя по карманам. Разумеется, они были пустые. Вон же его пакетик, в руках Мии Ацуму.   
Растяпа.

— Это же…

— Конфета, — вздохнул Сакуса, засовывая руки в досадно пустые карманы. Чего уже отпираться. Пакетик-то прозрачный. Лежащую в нём конфетку только слепой бы не разглядел.

— Это же та самая? — прищурился Ацуму, тряхнув пакетиком. Конфета в нём предательски подпрыгнула и развернулась картинкой с лимоном прямо к Сакусе. Тот угнетённо вздохнул. Люди, зачем-то задающие очевидные вопросы, худшие. — Оми-кун, это же та самая, та, что я тогда тебе…

— Да, — оборвал его стенания Сакуса. Та самая. Лимонная. Глядя на то, какими отвратительно восторженными становятся глаза Ацуму, он поспешил объясниться: — Я не знал, что с ней делать, под рукой не было урны.

— В смысле, что с ней делать? Съесть! Такие штуки едят, Оми-кун!

— Она просроченная, — пожал плечами Сакуса.

— Чт… Это же леденец. Что там вообще может испортиться?

— Без понятия, но я не ем просроченное.

— Тогда её съем я, — выдохнул Ацуму, раскрывая замочек.

— Она просроченная, — повторил Сакуса, наблюдая, как леденец выкатился из пакетика прямо в подставленную ладонь Ацуму. — И она вообще-то моя.

— Ты отказался от неё. Ты подкинул мой подарок обратно. Тогда, на балконе. А сам так и не вышел, — взвился Ацуму, невероятно неуклюже подковыривая обёртку. Похоже, его неслабо штормило. Сакуса наклонил голову к плечу, наблюдая за его мельтешением. — Зачем ты вообще носишь её с собой? Ещё и так?

— Я понял, что некоторые вещи, которые меня бесят, помогают мне преодолевать себя и становиться лучше. С этой конфетой так и вышло, — пожал плечами Сакуса, не сводя глаз со своего леденца в руках Ацуму. Ухоженных, как и всегда. — Иногда мне становилось не по себе или паршиво, и тогда я смотрел на неё и забывал про всё прочее, так сильно она меня бесила.

— Чо? — озадаченно выдохнул Ацуму, прекращая попытки прорваться через оборону обёртки конфеты.

— Она злит меня. Смотрю на неё, вспоминаю, как она у меня оказалась, и даже пульс учащается, я засекал, я слежу за здоровьем. Эта злость перебивает все другие эмоции, она подстёгивает меня.

— Оми-кун.

— Один раз меня ужасно укачало в пробке, но я смог вытерпеть до конца поездки, потому что сжимал её в кулаке и полностью погрузился в эту злость.

— Значит, ты носишь конфету в пакетике с собой в качестве… амулета?

Сакуса неопределённо качнул головой. Ацуму медленно моргнул, озадаченно повертел конфету в руках и всё-таки вытащил её из фантика, сразу же закидывая в рот.  
Почему-то Сакуса совершенно не удивился.

— Ты же говорил, что не любишь лимонные, — напомнил он, глядя в ехидно-торжествующую физиономию Мии Ацуму.

— Во-первых, — он звонко причмокнул губами, пошло перекатывая конфету по рту. Сакуса успел заметить её полупрозрачный блестящий бок и скривился. — Важно не то, какого она вкуса, важно то, что я сожрал твой амулет, аха-ха-кха!

Досмеяться он не смог: видимо, конфета встала поперёк горла. Побледневший Ацуму захрипел и сложился пополам, судорожно откашливаясь. Сакуса терпеливо ждал, лениво представляя, в какой последовательности будет оказывать ему первую помощь. Смерть от асфиксии едой всё-таки довольно жалкая, даже для такого придурка.

— А во-вторых? — без особого интереса уточнил он, присев на корточки возле обессиленного Ацуму, который плюхнулся прямо на задницу, утирая выступившие на глаза слёзы.

— Во-вторых, я наврал тебе, — просипел Ацуму в ответ, шмыгнув носом и подняв на него злые, блестящие, совершенно бесстыжие глаза. У Сакусы в горле затрепетало что-то лёгкое и очень щекотное. — Это Саму терпеть не может лимонные, а я их люблю.

— Ты такой придурок, Мия Ацуму, — покачал головой Сакуса и медленно приблизился к его лицу. Ацуму коротко выдохнул, обжигая губы Сакусы прямо через маску. От резкого запаха лимона ноздри затрепетали, а во рту собралась слюна.

Он не любил находиться так близко к людям. Обычно ему всегда хотелось отодвинуться. Зону личного комфорта придумали ведь не просто так. Но в случае Мии Ацуму ему не просто хотелось позволить пробраться в свою зону комфорта. Ему хотелось влезть в чужую. Просто назло.  
И он чуть наклонил голову набок, не сводя взгляда с чужого лица.  
Радужка глаз Ацуму потерялась в черноте расширенных не то от испуга, не то от злости зрачков. Не то от чего-то ещё.

— Сказал придурок с леденцом в пакетике, — парировал Ацуму, шурша губами по маске Сакусы. Голос у него снова опустился, став глухим, жадным и угрожающим. — Слышь чо. Теперь я сам — твой амулет. Это моя работа выводить тебя из себя так, чтобы все вокруг офигевали. Это моя работа: злить тебя, отвлекать тебя и воодушевлять тебя, отбитого такого. Ты сам пришёл в мои руки. Ты просто не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю.

«Это ты даже не представляешь, что уже делаешь со мной», — подумал Сакуса, чувствуя, какой обжигающе горячей стала маска в том месте, где их губы касались её.

Телефонная трель эхом прокатилась по лестничной клетке, заставив Сакусу вздрогнуть, а Ацуму — чуть ли не завалиться на спину. Они вдвоём ощупали свои карманы, но звонил телефон Ацуму.

— Бокун, не сейчас!!! — зашипел он, зачем-то нелепо прикрывая телефон ладонью. Сакуса всё равно отлично слышал голос оголтелого: «Только скажи, на каком этаже ты засел, я принесу таблетки от живота, Цум-Цум!!!». — Не сейчас!.. Ты куда?!

— Поезд, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Сакуса, поднявшись на ноги и направляясь вниз по лестнице. Можно было вернуться к лифту, но этот дикий мог залететь в кабинку следом, и Сакуса не был уверен, что прямо сейчас справится с этим.  
Лучше уж так, сосредоточенно считая шаги.

— Проводить тебя? — Ацуму пошёл за ним, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней.

— Я заранее позаботился о себе и составил отличный маршрут обратного пути. А у тебя ещё тренировка.

— Так когда ты перебираешься к нам? И что насчёт жилья? Знаешь, у меня офиге-е-енная квартира в комплексе, который совсем недалеко от нашего стадиона.

— Десятого апреля, — отозвался через плечо Сакуса, открывая дверь и выходя в холл. Место куда более безопасное для общения со всякими дикими.

Ацуму встал рядом, вопросительно заглядывая в лицо.

— С десятого апреля я начинаю тренировки со всеми. А где я присмотрел себе жильё тебе знать не обязательно.

— Злой как и всегда, — фыркнул Ацуму, закидывая руки за голову, как школьник. — Что ж, тогда жду не дождусь тебя, Киё-оми-кун.

Передёрнув плечами, Сакуса молча вышел из здания спорткомплекса, не оборачиваясь и уверенно следуя по своему заранее подготовленному маршруту.

Без ставшего привычным шершавого пакетика с бесячей конфетой в кармане было теперь немного одиноко. Но с другой стороны, до десятого апреля времени оставалось совсем немного. Всё равно никакая конфета не сравнится с Мией Ацуму в умении раздражать и разводить в груди дымящие костры.

***

Мир волейбола удивительно большой и поразительно тесный. Сотни стран, множество команд, но если только ты что-то собой представляешь, очень скоро понимаешь, что вокруг полно твоих старых знакомых. Тот, кто учил тебя когда-то, теперь уже учит твоих соперников. Тот, с кем ты делил грязный мяч из клумбы, теперь готов поднять каждую твою атаку, зная о тебе чуточку больше любого другого.   
А те, против кого ты всё это время играл, считая своими главными врагами и занозами в заднице, вот где они все теперь: в одной раздевалке, после общей тренировки, болтают на жуткой смеси японского, кансайского, английского и иногда бразильского, когда Бокуто или Томас просили Хинату сказать им «что-нибудь такое».

— Предлагаю в честь начала Золотой недели и ещё наших новичков всем вместе поехать в «Онигири Мии»! — провозгласил оголтелый Бокуто, с такой силой шарахнув дверью своего шкафчика, что та отскочила обратно.

— Онигири… Мии?! — воскликнул лихорадочный Хината, с неописуемым восторгом уставившись на Мию Ацуму, который как раз колдовал над своей причёской, старательно создавая на волосах вид лёгкой небрежности. Показушник.

— А ты не знал, Шоё-кун? Твой связующий настолько хорош, что успевает быть и про-спортсменом, и вести ресторанный бизнес, — отозвался этот дикий, сверкая зубами в мерзкой ухмылке. Хината аж рот открыл, внимая. — Спорю на что угодно: ты в жизни не ел онигири вкуснее, чем у Мии!

— Но это же не ты, а Саму-Саму их делает, — простодушно удивился Бокуто.

Ацуму мрачно уставился на него в упор.

— Так, давайте только без вот этого всего, — тут же предупредил их капитан, переведя суровый взгляд на Ацуму. — А что, действительно: позвонишь брату? Так-то идея неплохая.

И все вокруг принялись возбуждённо обсуждать онигири Мии, кто чего закажет, а кому стоило бы воздержаться из-за веса. Капитан с самым садистским видом ощупывал бока хохочущего Бокуто, пока Ацуму, стараясь перекричать общий шум, договаривался с братом словами: «Да в смысле одни расходы, я тебе целую голодную команду волейбольную веду, а один еду!»

«Ужасное место», — лениво подумал Сакуса, медленно отклеивая с пальцев тейп. Словно кожуру снимал, как когда-то выдал Мотоя, и от этого сравнения внутри Сакусы разгоралась целая буря из отвращения и возбуждения. Противно, но приятно.  
Отвратительно, но.

— Эй, Оми-Оми, ты идёшь? — тихо позвал его Ацуму, выводя из лёгкого транса. 

По его голосу — низкому и клейко-тягучему, от которого по плечам бежали мурашки — Сакуса понял, что в раздевалке, кроме них, уже никого не было. Так Ацуму говорил только с ним.   
Содрав последний тейп, Сакуса поспешил натянуть на уши маску и обернулся.

— Я не ем онигири.

Рука Ацуму медленно приблизилась к лицу Сакусы, точно собираясь дотронуться до дикого зверька. Ухоженная и красивая рука, но Сакуса всё равно зажмурился в панике, чувствуя, как с его носа нагло и без разрешения стягивают маску. Сердце возмущённо забилось в горле. Так с ним не поступал даже Мотоя. Это было уже слишком. Но Сакуса не сопротивлялся.

— Ой, да ладно, вчера вечером ты только так уминал мои онигири, — прошептал он с наглой ухмылкой. Сакуса не видел, он чувствовал её губами, как и каждое слово. — А его руки точно такие же, как мои.

— Понятия не имею, какие у него руки, — заспорил Сакуса. Хоть это и было очень глупо, но в груди каждый раз вспыхивали огни, когда их губы касались друг друга.

— Я все-е-егда знал, что только такой отбитый человек, как ты, сможет найти в близнецах тысячу различий, — ухмылка всё не сходила с его лица, но в этот раз голос звучал почти нежно. По-особенному. Подцепляя нечто тёплое из самой глубины Сакусы и выуживая на поверхность лёгкой улыбкой. 

— Это несложно. Только один из вас считал меня индусом из-за…

— Оми-кун!!!

Если и существовало место хуже и отвратительнее волейбола, это было место рядом с Мией Ацуму. И для мира Сакусы почему-то именно оно было самым желанным.


End file.
